Ghosts of the Past
by moonjat54
Summary: While Beth and Mick continue to explore human/vampire relations, a man connected to Kira Starling's past shows up and Ben Talbot learns more about the list. Are these events connected? This follows my story; Period of Adjustment.
1. Chapter 1

**Ghosts of the Past**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. No…..I never have and never will but it sure holds my heart.**

**Hello; my Moonlight muse went on an extended vacation….. (I think she went to Hawaii) and didn't return until recently. I hope you haven't forgotten me and would like to read more of my work. This is a return to my human Beth series with Kira Starling. It allows me to explore where the show might have gone if it had a second season. I do hope some of you are out there to read and enjoy it.**

Chapter 1

Beth Turner put the file she had been working on away with a sigh and began shutting her computer down for the night. It was late Friday afternoon and all she could concentrate on was the prospect of her date with Mick St. John that night. It had been so cute to listen to him try to change the subject whenever she tried to coax the plans out of him. The man was good at keeping secrets.

She sent an anxious glance towards Ben Talbot's glass walled office and wondered again what had him so distracted today. Knowing how actively Ben disliked Mick, it surprised her not to find herself part of his daily scrutiny. His focus always managed to be glued to her uncomfortably for several portions of the day but not this one. Today he sat staring into space when he was in the office.

Shrugging it off, Beth decided that letting this bother her and intrude into her weekend with Mick was foolish. Her vampire did not appreciate her boss' attention to her and often suggested she find another job but Beth liked the work and wanted to be able to keep an eye on her very suspicious boss. She knew that Josef approved of her plan even if Mick wanted to drain Talbot if he laid a hand on her.

*ML*

Earlier that morning:

Ben Talbot enjoyed getting an early start on the day, often arriving before anyone else in the DA's office. It was easier to get so much done before the demands of the day intruded and his phone started ringing. It was with great annoyance that he eyed his private line as it began to ring loudly in the quiet of the office.

"Talbot," he answered curtly.

"Have you kept our secret?" a voice he hoped never to hear again enquired. "Have you managed to learn the significance of the List?"

"I have no idea what game you are playing," Ben replied sitting straighter in his chair. "Who are you?"

"Our identity is not important right now. More will be revealed later. For now, just consider those names and be ready for further contact."

"Now listen to me," Ben responded angrily. "I do not appreciate being jerked around like this. This list of yours is a jumble of real and fictional people and I'm too busy to spend time jumping through hoops. Stop calling me," he ordered.

"Mr. Talbot," the voice said becoming stern and cold. "If you work with us, we can be of great assistance to your career. If you oppose us you will discover just how powerful of an enemy we can be. Do as we tell you and all will be well, we will be in touch." The phone line went dead, leaving Ben sitting and staring at the receiver. Angrily he slammed it down and buried his head in his hands.

Who the hell were these people and why had they chosen him? What was so important about those names? And why was Mick St. John's name on the list?

Hearing a noise outside his office made Ben look up in time to see Beth Turner enter her cubicle. Evidently she liked bating the rest of the staff in just as he did. It crossed his mind once again that if anyone could answer his questions about the list, Beth could. There were too many names on that list that were connected to Beth and he knew she could explain some of the things his mysterious caller refused to do. But the instructions to tell no one were clear and Ben was not ready to see if they were monitoring him, he would just have to ride it out.

*ML*

At the end of the day Talbot watched Beth pack up her things and leave the office. Since it was Friday night, he was sure that she would be running to St. John's arms as quickly as possible. He wondered if the date would end up at the club, Dusk to Dawn. Maybe it was time to visit the club again. He couldn't help thinking that answers could be found in the club since the owner was on the list as well. He really didn't mind the thought of seeing Kira Starling again. That sealed it for Ben, it was time to visit Dusk to Dawn once more and observe those who were linked to this mysterious list.

*ML*

The moment that Mick knocked on her door, Beth felt her heart rate increase. She rushed to the apartment door and pulled it open, a smile spreading over her face. It amazed her that after all they had been through; just seeing his handsome face took her breath away. Whether it was his vampire cool or something that was unique to Mick and Mick alone, Beth didn't know but she was pretty sure that she would never be immune to his attraction.

"Mick…..you are early," she greeted him.

"I couldn't stay away," he admitted with a shy smile. "I'm finding it difficult to even spend time in the freezer when I think of you."

"Mr. St. John, you say the sweetest things," Beth giggled as he stepped forward to pull her into his arms. Mick lowered his head to kiss her, hungrily pressing his lips to hers.

Gently Beth wiggled in his grasp after a few minutes and pushed back against his chest.

"I need to breathe Mick," she gasped, her eyes glowing at him. "What brought on that intensity?"

"I haven't seen you in two days and phone calls are just not the same as holding you," Mick confessed, his eyes locked on hers.

"Dear Lord….you always say the right thing," she sighed.

A deep chuckle rumbled in Mick's chest as he released her after a quick second kiss. She took a couple of steps backward. "So St. John, what is the plan for tonight? Am I dressed appropriately?"

Mick let his eyes travelled over Beth from head to toe slowly and then he nodded. From her low heeled boots, jeans and navy V-necked sweater that showed off her curves, Mick couldn't help thinking she was beautiful. Everything about her made his senses swim and it took great control not to let his vampire loose and overwhelm her.

"Do you always beg for compliments?" he asked in amusement as he struggled to keep control.

"Only from you handsome," she giggled again. "Where are we headed tonight?"

"That my curious lady is a secret. Do you trust me?" he asked trying to keep a straight face. "By the way…..you look perfect."

"Of course I trust you," Beth assured him, her eyes alight. "And not to bring the spirit of the evening down but I should tell you that Ben was in a very strange mood today. It concerns me," she added, not liking changing the subject but knowing she needed to share this with Mick. Ben's strange behavior all day had been bothering her and if she didn't say anything it would only come up later when she didn't want it to.

"Maybe he is plotting another way to yank my license," Mick said trying to lighten the mood. He observed that Beth did not rise to the bait and he could tell that she was bothered by this subject. Her heart rate was increased and it was not because he was standing next to her. This was a very real concern to her. "You are worried a lot by this, aren't you?" he added.

"From the day I started working at the DA's office, Ben has treated me differently from others in the office. I have always thought it had to do with my relationship with you. But today he ignored me the same as everyone else in the office. It was eerie to see him sitting at his desk staring at nothing," she said soberly.

Mick reached out for her and drew her close to him. He leaned down to kiss her gently on the forehead and then held her back a bit to gaze down into her eyes.

"I am sure that the job is just getting to him. I am happy to know that he is not focused on you all the time," he told her seriously. "Pardon me that I am not upset that he ignored you today."

"I am serious Mick," Beth protested.

"I am sorry but I would rather not discuss Ben Talbot tonight," Mick told her softly. "I really would like this evening to be about something I can share with you. Would you like a little peek into my past?"

"Well now I am really intrigued Mick," Beth responded in a light tone. "Just what have you planned?"

"I am taking you to the movies," he answered.

"You and me…alone in the dark…..why Mick, how romantic of you. What film?"

"That Ms Turner would be telling and ruin the surprise. Have you eaten? We can go somewhere first, we have plenty of time," he informed her.

"You really do enjoy watching me eat, don't you?" Beth laughed.

"I enjoy being with you," Mick said seriously.

"Well, I will not say no to a burger," she answered with a smile.

"A burger for my lady…..your wish is my command," Mick said gallantly and reached for her coat. After helping her put it on, he guided her out of the apartment and down to his car.

An hour later, Mick sat back sipping the last of his Scotch as Beth finished her burger and side salad in a bistro not far from her apartment.

"So just what are we going to see?" Beth asked.

"Why do you want to ruin the surprise?" Mick asked as he handed the waitress the payment for the meal and then assisted Beth from the booth. She pouted and batted her eyelashes at him. "Okay….here's a hint. Last month you said you never saw this film."

"Last month! That's no hint," she exclaimed.

Mick just smiled and led her outside to the Mercedes. Beth searched her memory, trying to recall the conversation as Mick drove to Century City and parked a block down from a small theater whose marquee glowed in the night.

Beth's eyes lit up as she read the sign.

"The Maltese Falcon….oh Mick, this should be such fun," she said in delight as they got out of the car. The fact that this was a film from his human years touched her deeply. He had not been kidding when he said he was sharing his past. Taking his hand they eagerly headed up the block for the theater.

End chapter.

**I do hope that you are still out there and willing to read my story. I realize I have been gone a long time. I have missed you. Thanks for reading, please let me know if I am welcomed back.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ghosts of the Past II**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. That breaks my heart but it does seem to own me.**

**Thank you all for such a lovely welcome back. I truly have missed you. Guests, I appreciate your comments but wish I could answer you personally. Now let's see what Ben is up to.**

Chapter 2

Ben found a table against the wall at Dusk to Dawn where he could see the stage and keep an eye on the bar along with the doorway that led to Kira's private office. For the tenth time in the last fifteen minutes, he questioned the decision to come to the club but here he was any way. His first attempt to rationalize his presence there was that he had an interest in observing Beth and St. John but because of the phone call he knew he had to check out the one place where a number of those on the list hung out. He was surprised to discover that the trio on stage played stuff he liked and he allowed himself to relax for the first time all day.

As he leaned back in his chair and enjoyed the music, Ben's attention suddenly was captured by the sight of an attractive brunette entering the club and heading straight to the bar. Her lithe figure and short skirt was what first drew his attention but he really took notice when he saw her face as she got up on a bar stool. He knew this woman, she was Simone Walker; Josef Kostan's lawyer. Ben had first encountered Simone when she was involved in the Hearst College basketball player's death and then later represented Emma Monaghan who was eventually arrested for Dominic Michael's death. Now she was here in the club where several people on those damned sheets of paper were listed, including Emma's name which was mysteriously crossed off. The mystery just got deeper and deeper.

Shortly after Simone sat down, Ben noticed that Eli Wolfe's son; Thomas came out from the office area and joined Ms Walker at the bar. She received a warm hug and kiss from the tall, blonde man and they sat together holding hands. Ben couldn't help thinking that if he was to learn anything; this was the place to be. He let his gaze wander the room searching for the club owner. It didn't matter that Kira was involved with Josef Kostan or that her name was on the list also, he hoped he could talk to her tonight. He had some questions and she might be able to give him some answers.

In her plush office, the woman on his mind was busy working at her computer while Josef relaxed on her leather sofa, his attention on the bank of TV monitors that showed her club from all angles. His interest perked up when he saw Talbot enter the building and select a table off to the side. Josef looked at Kira with an impish grin on his face.

"Well….well…it seems our esteemed ADA has developed a taste for jazz and high end whiskey," he announced.

"More likely he's waiting for Beth and Mick to show up," Kira replied.

"Then Mr. Talbot is going to be disappointed because I happen to know they are going to the movies tonight," Josef laughed.

Kira glanced up at him in interest and smiled.

"The movies? How sweet. Beth had no idea what Mick was planning when I talked to her earlier," she commented. "I never thought Mick was much of a movie buff."

"That depends on the movie," Josef smirked. "The Mystic is showing old films this week. Tonight they are playing The Maltese Falcon."

"Oh…a trip down memory lane for Mick," Kira said fondly. "I do remember how sexy Bogey was." She sighed dramatically and grinned at Josef.

"Did you date Humphrey Bogart?" Josef asked suspiciously.

"Bogey? Goodness no Josef. I wasn't his type," Kira chuckled. "I did have one lovely dance with him at a party though. He was very smooth."

"I think I am jealous," Josef said going to her and perching on the desk in front of her.

"With all the actresses you were romancing at that time, I doubt that you would have even given me a second thought," she said pretending to pout. Then she gave him a sly smile. "I did manage to amuse myself with Errol Flynn for a few months. He was even good at keeping our secret."

"You little minx," Josef said pulling her to her feet and into his arms. "I had no idea you ran with such a wild crowd back then."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about those times when we weren't together," she said playing with his tie. "You were such an excellent teacher and sire that I embraced being a vampire wholeheartedly."

"Maybe I was too good at it," Josef grumbled before kissing her passionately. "I had no idea back in 1902 that you would be my best creation."

"I think I like you when you are jealous," Kira giggled. She gently pushed out of his grasp. "I need to play hostess and greet my very important guest. We must learn why he's here."

"I'll come with you," Josef offered with a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Thank you my darling but I will go alone. I am not sure Ben will be eager to talk with you glaring at him," Kira told him. She saw him about to argue and pressed her fingers to his lips. "Didn't you say you have some calls to make? Let me handle our curious ADA."

"Spoilsport," Josef growled but let her slip away. "Play nice with Mr. Talbot, I will be watching," he warned.

"I always play nice," she responded with a wink and headed for the door.

Ben was so focused on watching Simone and Thomas that he didn't notice Kira until she appeared beside him. Once again he felt the force of her personality as the lovely redhead smiled at him as she slid into the chair across from him.

"Hello Ben, it is very nice to see you again," she said sweetly.

"Hello Kira…I am pleased to see you again also," Ben responded. "Thank you for joining me."

"Well I couldn't have such a distinguished guest sitting in my club all alone. Don't you have a special lady waiting for your call? I refuse to believe that a handsome man like you is without a date on a Friday night," Kira teased lightly.

Ben flushed under her amused stare and shook his head ruefully.

"I'm afraid my job is curtailing my love life at the moment," he answered. "But since you've joined me I'm not alone, am I?"

"Very true," Kira laughed. "Let me buy you a drink Ben," she offered and signaled for a waitress. The girl quickly hurried over with another whiskey and vodka on the rocks for Kira. Eli had seen Ben and anticipated Kira's intentions, having the drinks ready.

"Thank you Kira, I do hope this isn't an attempt to bribe a public official," Ben asked trying to look serious.

"If one glass of whiskey serves as a bribe then I'm concerned about the mindset of our elected officials," Kira chuckled. "Consider this a gesture of good will."

Ben lifted his glass in a salute and Kira touched the rim of her glass to his.

"I believe it is a wise thing to be your friend Kira. And you do serve excellent whiskey," he said after taking a sip.

"So what did bring you here tonight Ben? Were you just looking for some relaxation and good music or is there another reason?" Kira inquired. She could hear Josef's voice in her head telling her to stop flirting and get down to business.

"I was hoping to have a chance to speak with you," Ben confessed and Kira could sense his nervousness.

Her first impression was he was attracted to her and that had him flustered but a closer look told her there was more to this situation. It was apparent that Ben was unsure how to begin this conversation and she became intrigued.

"Beth…once mentioned that you have been friends with St. John for a long time. I…..uh….was wondering…." He stammered not sure how to put his question. He quickly took a second sip of his drink.

Kira frowned at him, not appreciating the fact that he was going to try and pump her for information on Mick. There was also an indication that he was lying about his interest in Mick as well and that made her even more suspicious. Just what did Ben really want to know?

"Are you looking for gossip about my friends Ben?" she said quietly. "I do not tell tales. Yes, I have known Mick for some time and his friendship is very important to me. Be careful what you are asking," she warned.

"Listen, I don't like gossip either but I went to school with Josh Lindsey, we were in the same undergrad program. We kept in touch even after going to different law schools," Ben proceeded to explain. "I was curious when he told me he found the girl he planned to marry. Imagine my surprise when I arrived here only to discover she has hopped into bed with a man Josh feared was trying to get in between them," he added, his voice taking on a hard edge.

Kira could feel her own temper rising at his accusations. He had no clue what was true but chose to only see the worse possible image of Mick and Beth. She could tell that he placed most of the blame on Mick since it was obvious that he liked Beth. His voice always took on a different quality when he said her name.

Kira knew how Beth had mourned Josh and how desperately she had begged Mick to save Josh by turning him. She had not become physically involved with Mick until long after Josh had been buried. Beth had been attracted to Mick earlier but she never betrayed her boyfriend the way that Ben was implying. Having him accuse Beth of cheating brought Kira's vampire to the surface, struggling to break free and teach this man a lesson.

Taking a swallow of her drink, Kira carefully set her glass down and stomped down on her vampire nature. With narrowed eyes she glared at Talbot.

"Let me tell you something Mr. Talbot," Kira began, trying to keep her voice soft and civil. "You have no idea what happened between Beth, Josh and Mick. You really should not jump to conclusions without facts."

End chapter.

**Well the muse hopes this chapter helped set up some of the dynamics of this story. Personally I think that Ben is lucky he is in a public place. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ghosts of the Past III**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I do have it in my head so much that it feels like I own it.**

**I thank you all for the lovely reviews. It is very nice to be back writing about this show, I knew the muse would not abandon me forever.**

Chapter 3

Ben recoiled slightly and blinked in surprise. Did he see Kira's eyes flash silver for a moment? A second look made him feel foolish, her eyes were definitely green and still highly annoyed.

"I was with Beth the night that Josh died and she was devastated. Up until that point she had shared a friendly working relationship with Mick. If you haven't read the reports of that day I suggest you do. Mick did his best to save Josh's life, everything humanly possible. It was months later before Beth and Mick began to date. Those two deserve some happiness," Kira continued, trying to keep her irritation with Ben in check. "Beth does not hop into bed with just any man."

Ben silently accepted her passionate defense of her two friends. He had read the reports and was aware that St. John had gone to extraordinary lengths to save Josh's life. According to Carl Davis and the paramedics, St. John had made every attempt to keep Lindsey alive until the ambulance arrived. And since Ben also found himself attracted to Beth, he knew he shouldn't be surprised that the private investigator did as well.

"Okay…I'm sorry. I was out of line," Ben said quietly. "In the last email I got from Josh, he told me that he couldn't wait to propose to his lady. He said there was a PI that she knew and he was always hanging around, taking up Beth's time. You could imagine my surprise and suspicion when I joined the DA's staff and learned that Beth was dating St. John."

"You are right Ben, you were out of line," Kira said quietly, pulling back on her irritation. Talbot had only heard Josh's side of the story and he didn't know the truth of what happened. "Beth loved Josh but he has died. She is rebuilding her life and she's fallen in love with Mick. If you don't want to lose a pretty terrific civilian investigator then I suggest you back off criticizing Mick in front of her," she advised. "Mick is a good man; he deserves Beth in his life."

It surprised Ben to realize he believed what Kira telling him. In fact Ben had the feeling that this lovely redhead had far more life experiences than was normal for someone her age.

"I guess you know them better than I do," he conceded. "I believed I was defending a friend but clearly I don't know the whole story."

"Then remember that when you are around Beth. Don't punish her for moving on, it is not fair," Kira told him. "Now enjoy the music and please don't come back unless you are looking for entertainment from now on."

She left him sitting there with his thoughts and went back to her office. One thing she could count on was that Josef had followed every word of the conversation. There might not be microphones with the cameras in her club but her sire was adept at reading lips.

Ben watched her go, aware that he really hadn't gained any insight into the questions that had brought him to the club in the first place. However he knew that something about the List was connected to this club. Josef Kostan, Kira Starling, Mick St. John were just the tip of a very large, intriguing iceberg and he would get the answers. Staying long enough to finish his drink, Ben listened to the trio finish their set and then he headed home.

When Kira entered her office, Josef was sipping blood laced Scotch on the sofa and watching the monitors. He looked at her with a teasing grin.

"I do think that ADA Talbot is far more interested in our Beth than he cares to admit to you," Josef chuckled. "I don't think that Mick will be happy to hear that."

"First off…..Mick all ready suspects that Ben is interested in Beth and second….he needs to get over it," Kira stated calmly. She poured herself a glass of blood. "Beth loves Mick and if he doesn't trust in that then he has a problem."

"Well aren't you the tough love proponent now?" Josef smirked as he patted the cushion beside him. "I always thought you liked coddling our young friend."

"Mick needs to believe in Beth and be open with her. She is very accepting of our world and yet he keeps shielding her. Beth will never be safe if he only gives her part of the truth about us," she sighed as she sank down beside him. He took her free hand in his.

"You forget my girl that Mick is still having trouble shedding his image of himself as a monster. Being with Beth has helped but her humanity is a constant reminder of what he's not," Josef said seriously. "It's a double edged sword and we can only sit back and give support when needed."

"Damn that Coraline, if she hadn't botched his turning, he would be much happier," Kira growled.

"And if you had had more than a year with him, he would have come around sooner," Josef said thoughtfully.

"We will never know that for sure," she replied and looked at him speculatively. "You amaze me my darling; do you feel no jealousy over my year with Mick?"

"Not then," Josef said quickly. "Now there will be plenty of jealousy. I will not share you with anyone…not even my best friend." He leaned in and kissed her possessively. "Now I'm jealous of your club, your relationship with Eli and even your friendship with Beth." He kissed her again.

Kira set her glass down next to his and then ran her fingers through his hair, smiling up at him when their lips parted.

"I swear to you that no one is more important to me than you, my sire," she promised. "I love you Josef."

"And I love you my pet."

*ML*

Mick and Beth left the Mystic Theater hand in hand after the film ended. A feeling of contentment ran through Beth after spending time in the dark theater sharing a piece of Mick's past. Stealing glances at him as the film played, she could almost see the young man he had been back in 1941 when the film was released.

"So, was this film the spark that led you to become a PI? Did you want to be Bogart?" she asked curiously.

Mick chuckled and shook his head.

"No, I was not long out of high school when I first saw this film and I had other goals. Once I was turned and had to keep busy…..then I decided to follow that path and try to help people," Mick said quietly. "Josef helped me get started."

"He sure loves being involved in your life," Beth said fondly.

"He has been a true friend."

Beth paused and nodded, wondering about his early life as a vampire. She could see that Josef had played a major role in helping Mick from becoming self destructive.

"I am glad you have had him on your side," she told him. "So what did you want to do once you were home from the war?"

"After being a medic in the Army I entertained thoughts of going into medicine but getting involved with Lila sidetracked that. When Ray returned I hooked up with some buddies and got into music," Mick answered. He looked embarrassed about his choices.

"And that was how you met Coraline," Beth stated, not making it a question.

"Yes….as I told you, my band played at one of her parties and my life took a turn to disaster," he admitted.

Beth wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly. She rested her head against his chest.

"She became an obsession," she murmured. Tilting her head back, she stared up at him. "Have you ever noticed how much Coraline resembled Lila?"

Shock flashed across Mick's face.

"What? No….Coraline was nothing like Lila. Why would you say that?" he demanded.

"I don't mean she behaved like Coraline. But when I saw Lila's photo at Robert's home, I saw how the two women were similar in appearance. I wondered if that was what first drew you to Coraline," Beth tried to explain. She looked uncertain, hoping she didn't anger him.

"I never thought of that, they were so different," Mick said calmly, considering her words. "Lila would never have lied to me like Coraline did."

"I'm sure she wouldn't have," Beth answered sympathetically. "And it is clear to me that your tastes have changed for the better," she added with a sly grin.

"My tastes?" Mick questioned with raised eyebrows. "How?"

"Well obviously you now prefer blondes," she giggled. "No more brunettes for you and I can only approve of that change."

"Oh," Mick responded as a smile broke over his face. "Yes, I do prefer blondes, particularly the one in my arms," he added drawing her tight against him. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." He bent his head to kiss her and felt the peace that being with Beth always gave him. He was intrigued by her reasoning that his attraction to Coraline was linked to Lila. That could very well have been the reason he first was drawn to his ex-wife but it had not taken long before he had fallen under the woman's spell and lost all rational thought.

"I love you Mick," Beth said breaking into his thoughts.

"As I love you," he answered.

"Let's go to your place, I think we need some alone time," she suggested.

"We were just alone in a dark theater," he reminded her with a grin as he quickly kissed her nose.

"Oh sure…you, me and thirty other movie buffs," Beth replied wrinkling her nose at him. "I want to be alone with my man."

"Your wish is my command," Mick said and swept her up in his arms and carried her over to the car. He carefully deposited her in the passenger seat as Beth giggled. "Let's go home Beth," he told her and hurried to the driver's seat.

"Home sounds wonderful," Beth sighed and rested her head back against the seat as he started the engine.

End chapter.

**Thank you for reading. I will try to post on Thursday nights or Friday mornings depending on how real life treats me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ghosts of the Past IV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I do take a moment to play with it whenever I feel like it.**

**This chapter is a look into Mick's mind as he tries to deal with his own ghost from his past.**

Chapter 4

Mick lay on his side, one hand propping his head up as he gazed down at a sleeping Beth. She was on her side, facing him with a small smile on her lips and her hair fanned out on the pillow behind her. He reached out to touch her cheek but hesitated, fearing that he would wake her.

Once again his inner voice began to nag at him, asking how he deserved to have Beth in his life. How could he have earned this happiness? Monsters should not be loved, that only happened in fairy tales. Coraline had stolen his life and turned him into a creature of the night but Beth still loved him and hadn't turned away. Kira had repeatedly told him that being a vampire did not make him a monster but he still found it all difficult to accept. His emotions were turned inside out trying to make sense of it.

Feeling agitated and not wanting to disturb the angel asleep beside him, Mick slid out of bed and slipped into a pair of pajama pants. He left the room and headed downstairs with his restless thoughts. Beth had brought up Coraline this evening and now in the darkness his ex-wife's memory was unwilling to let go of him. Was she truly his ex? When he set fire to the house where he rescued Beth as a child, he believed he had killed her, thus ending their marriage. But she hadn't died and he wasn't sure if that meant the marriage was intact. How did one manage a divorce when neither party looked like they had aged since the vows were taken, fifty six years ago? In his mind their marriage was over but he had no idea how Coraline now viewed it. They had not discussed it when she had given him the Cure and now she was gone.

At the bottom of the stairs he contemplated heading to the kitchen for some blood but changed his mind and disappeared into his office. Yes, Coraline was gone, he had seen Lance stake her and carry her away. While he had not heard from her, Mick had no doubt that she was still alive. He was positive of that and he did know where she had been taken.

Moving swiftly to his desk, his fingers searched under the middle drawer to remove the key taped there. He grinned sheepishly, knowing his hiding place was not very original and if she really wanted to, Beth would find it. He hoped she hadn't but he was fully aware of how inquisitive she was. Going to one of his file cabinets, he unlocked the bottom drawer, pulling it open. There was only one folder in the drawer and he hesitated before touching it.

Finally he reached in, withdrawing it and then sat down placing it on the desk, eying it as if it was dusted with silver. Once Josef had re-turned him and he was assured of Beth's safety, Mick had done some checking into where Lance had taken Coraline. While he felt no longer connected to her, she had been his wife and he felt he owed her to know what had become of her. He wasn't sure if it was guilt or curiosity that made him search, but search he did.

Records told him that the morning after his confrontation with Lance, a private jet had left LAX and headed to France. The jet was owned by Royal Enterprises and searching revealed that the family Duvall owned it. Mick found it amusing that their egos could not resist demanding that the world recognize their bloodline. He had then turned to Logan for further digging and his computer geek came through as best he could. Among the information that Logan dug up, he discovered a photo from the Paris airport showing Coraline being escorted through security with Lance gripping her arm.

Flipping open the folder, Mick moved all the papers aside to find the photo. Staring at it, he studied Coraline's face, looking for new information. While it was clear that she was no longer staked; she didn't look happy either. But the more he studied the photo the more he could see she wasn't afraid, only resigned. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Mick once more questioned the events of that night. Why had Coraline given him the Cure? Why did she stop Lance from killing him? Was that an act of love and self sacrifice or were her actions just another attempt to make him owe her? She had known the Cure would not last, so did she hope that his gratitude would keep him indebted to her? Was her surrender to Lance a gesture to save his life or just a way to be sure he'd still be alive when she returned for him?

Mick realized that scenario required a great deal of manipulation but Coraline was a master of that art. Her return after twenty two years of playing dead and posing as Morgan Vincent to get close to Beth and him only proved how very devious she was. Angrily he shoved everything back into the file folder and closed it. He didn't want to be thinking about Coraline. After Beth had been put in danger and he had begged Josef to turn him back into a vampire, Mick had noticed that his connection to his ex-wife and original sire had weakened. That alone felt more like a divorce decree than anything else he could have done. Beth was his here and now…..she was the one whose love had reached inside him and touched places he thought could never be reached again.

Lost in his thoughts, Mick was yanked back to the present when he heard Beth call his name, followed by the sound of her footsteps on the floor above. Hurriedly he grabbed the folder, deposited it back in the lower drawer and locked it. He deftly taped the key back into place and headed for the office door as Beth reached the lower steps.

"Mick…are you down here?" she asked again, her voice soft and concerned.

"I'm here Beth," he answered as he reached the doorway.

"I woke up and you were gone," she said pulling an ivory silk robe tighter around her body. "I checked the freezer first," she admitted guiltily.

Mick couldn't help grinning slightly as he remembered the first time Beth went looking for him and found him in his freezer. Her fascination had been so strong that she stood staring through the clear lid until he awakened. She had blushed furiously and attempted to explain how she was worried about him. Mick had thought he never had found her more delightful.

"I guess I'm just not used to sleeping in a bed," Mick shrugged. "I find the blankets restricting."

Beth descended the last few steps, a smile playing on her lips and stood before him. She ran her hands up his chest.

"Poor Mick, is the bed too hot for my vampire?" she murmured.

Mick clasped her wrists in his hands and smiled as he vamped slightly, showing only fangs.

"That must be because of the human furnace that is sleeping with me," he growled softly. He retracted his fangs and released her wrists to wrap his arms around her. "I'm sorry for deserting you; I'm really not used to sleeping on a mattress. And I like holding you while you sleep."

"I do understand Mick," Beth said soothingly as she rested her cheek against his chest. "I just felt a little lost to wake and find you were gone. I thought you went to your freezer, why are you down here? Is there some problem?"

"I thought I was the PI in this relationship," he chuckled as he stroked her hair. "What is with all the questions?"

"You forget I'm an investigator too Mr. St. John. Questions are my life," she giggled, tipping her head back to look up at him.

"I should have stayed in the shadows that night when you walked through the fountain. What was I thinking?" Mick sighed but Beth could see the teasing light in his eyes. He had no sooner spoken than his lips were on hers, proving that he had no regrets about their meeting.

Beth's arms slipped around his neck and pressed against him, savoring the kiss. She knew that Mick still questioned if their relationship was safe for her and he had considerable doubts whether this would work. She suspected there was more than the heat of the bed making Mick restless tonight. The expression on his face at the mention of Coraline had disturbed him earlier. She guessed Coraline still was a ghost that could haunt their time together.

"You should get back to bed and sleep," Mick murmured as their lips parted. "I hate that being with me completely messes with your hours when you have to work days."

"Tomorrow is Saturday," Beth protested.

"That is beside the point," Mick scolded as he lifted her into his arms. "You can't be up all night on weekends and expect to do your job on Monday morning. I need you sharp when working with Talbot otherwise he'll blame me if you fall asleep on the job." He swiftly carried her up the stairs to the bedroom and deposited her gently on the bed.

"Are you going to your freezer?" Beth asked still clinging to his neck. "Can't you stay a while?"

"I won't leave you yet," Mick assured her as he knelt on the bed and leaned over her. "I'm going to make sure you are asleep before I seek subzero sleep." He leaned down to kiss her and then moved across her to lie down on the bed beside her.

"You take such good care of me," Beth said and snuggled close to him. Mick drew the blankets up to cover her as he remained on top of them. He carefully slipped one arm under her shoulders until her head rested on his chest.

"I like watching over you," he whispered against her hair. "Now sleep, I'll stay until you are getting some proper rest. Tomorrow night I will meet you at Dusk to Dawn after I handle that matter I told you about earlier. It shouldn't take me too long to prove that the night security is ripping off the boutique owner. Kira said she has missed you lately."

"Sounds like a plan," Beth answered quietly and yawned. "I missed her too." It was so comfortable to be held by him, she felt so safe. Her breath blew softly across Mick's chest and he smiled in the darkness.

Mick kissed the top of her head and rested his head against the pillow. It was wonderful to be here having a normal conversation with the woman he loved. If he closed his eyes he could almost imagine he was human and this was just regular nighttime pillow talk. It was something he had never experienced with Coraline, not even when she played human with him before his turning.

In annoyance Mick banished thoughts of his ex-wife from his mind. She would not tarnish his time with Beth, he would not permit that. With his free hand he lightly stroked Beth's cheek as he heard her heart slow to a steady beat, telling him she had slipped back into sleep. He felt content.

End chapter.

**I am so happy that there are a few of you who have come back to review my story. I truly love hearing your thoughts and the comments make the writing all the more sweet. It is difficult to convey to you how much that means to a writer. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ghosts of the Past V**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I make no profit from these stories but I sure get satisfaction from writing them.**

**Thank you for reading. It makes me want to write more when I get reviews.**

Chapter 5

Sending Mick off to his surveillance job on Saturday evening, Beth then went to change clothes to go to Dusk to Dawn. She chose a deep maroon, sleeveless dress and took care with her hair and makeup. She couldn't help feeling a thrill when Mick's eyes lit up when he saw her in a new dress and she wanted to impress her man. Viewing her reflection in the mirror critically, she liked the way the dress clung to her curves and wondered just what designer dress Kira would be wearing tonight. Satisfied that she looked good, Beth went down to the street to meet the cab that would take her to the club. Mick planned to join her there later and provide her with a ride home.

Having barely walked through the door of the club, Beth wasn't surprised when Kira came quickly from her office to greet her friend. Beth knew that Kira had cameras throughout her establishment to keep an eye on the mix of human and vampire patrons. She would not allow any incident to occur that would reveal the community's secret to happen while she owned the club. Linking arms with Beth she guided the blonde back to her reserved table. As they sat down Beth couldn't help but admire Kira's colorful, gauzy dress that was definitely designer.

"I am so happy you could come by tonight, I've missed you my friend," Kira proclaimed. "And I have to admit I'm tickled I don't have to share you with Mick for a while."

"Are you telling me that Josef isn't demanding every minute of your free time?" Beth giggled.

"Josef has been very preoccupied with business lately. My clubs are keeping me busy but I missed talking to you," Kira explained. She saw concern and surprise flash in Beth's eyes. "Oh don't worry Beth, Josef is still a most attentive lover but I knew that sooner or later the balance in my sire's life would return. He is always worried about his business."

"And that doesn't concern you?" Beth asked curiously.

"Goodness no. This is the Josef I know and love. Believe me, he has not neglected me but we both have businesses to run and we love that," Kira assured her.

Eli delivered two wine glasses and a bottle of very good Cabernet Sauvignon to the table. After pouring the wine for them, he nodded and went back to the bar. Kira took a sip of wine and smiled at Beth.

"You look lovely tonight Beth, is that a new dress?"

"It is. I wanted to see if I could get Mick's eyes to change. You can all hear my heart rate change and know my emotions so I have to use what I can to judge yours. I do so love making Mick's vamp come to the surface," Beth said with an impish grin.

Kira studied her friend and could tell that Beth was holding something back. There was another layer under the teasing tone the human was using.

"Is something wrong Beth?" she asked gently.

"No, not really. Well…uh…..last night Mick took me to see "The Maltese Falcon". We started talking about his past and then you know who came up," Beth said flushing guiltily.

Kira instantly realized whey Beth appeared insecure.

"Coraline," she said sourly.

"I hate making Mick feel guilty about who sired him. I know he had no control about it but Kira…..she still is able to reach out and torment him. How do I compete with that?" Beth asked sadly.

"Oh sweetie….I'm sorry," Kira said sympathetically. "You don't have to compete. Coraline is a bitch and Mick does not love her." She reached out and took one of Beth's hands in hers.

"Do you realize how much I want to believe that?" Beth said with moist eyes. "But she is always there, lingering in the background."

"Listen Beth, I've known Mick a long time and he never felt for Coraline what he feels for you. I can see it every look he gives you. And you are exactly the kind of woman he needs in his life."

Beth blushed and tugged her hand free.

"You have no idea how much I value your friendship," Beth said softly. "My aim is not to make him choose but how do I deal with a woman who made him go crazy for her?"

"She is a disgrace to vampires everywhere," Kira hissed. "If she comes back to LA I will gladly take her head."

Beth took a sip of her wine and shook her head.

"Do you realize how strange this conversation is? Coraline takes the situation of an ex to a whole new level. I know how to deal with past girlfriends but the woman who he loved enough to marry is a huge roadblock," Beth said sadly.

"But you forget that she lied to him Beth. Everything about their relationship was built on secrets and her inability to be honest with him. She never gave Mick the choice to join us," Kira said heatedly. "Her lies destroyed any love he might have felt for her. You are the one who brings him peace."

"I hope so," Beth said taking another swallow of her wine. She desperately wanted to believe Kira's assurances. She wanted to know that Mick would never fall under Coraline's spell again.

While they had been speaking, Kira had been keeping an eye on her club. When three men entered the room and took a seat at one of the tables near the stage, she watched them, not recognizing them as regulars. They all wore expensive suits and her gaze passed over the two older men and centered on the youngest of the trio. As he took a seat facing her, she gasped in shock.

"Kira, are you okay?" Beth asked. "What is wrong?"

"It can't be…no it is impossible," Kira murmured going paler than normal. "I buried him."

Beth swiveled in her chair to follow Kira's gaze but wasn't sure who she was looking at.

"Buried who Kira? What is wrong?" she again asked as she turned back to her friend.

"Tyler," Kira said in aggravation. She couldn't tear her gaze away from the thirty-something man at the table. A shiver ran through her as he looked up and met her gaze briefly. "I have to get out of here," she moaned.

"Let's go to your office," Beth suggested taking charge. She still didn't understand but she couldn't keep her friend out here when it was clear that she was upset. "Don't panic," she advised getting to her feet.

"Yes…..you are right," Kira agreed and rose also. She headed to her office with Beth beside her, keeping her eyes away from the table with the three men. She could feel the young man's eyes following her every move.

Once they were safely within the safety on her office, Kira immediately headed for the wall of monitors, hovering in front of the one showing the trio of men. Tentatively, she reached out to touch the screen, fingers lingering on the man's face.

"It's not possible," she whispered.

"Are you saying this man looks like your dead husband?" Beth asked gently, remembering Kira's human husband's name. "You know it can't be Tyler."

"It is as if Tyler is alive again. I know it is not possible….I know he is dead. I was there," Kira said with a sob. She began to tremble.

"They say that everyone has a double," Beth commented as she stood beside Kira, staring at the man's face. She slipped an arm around the vampire's waist. "You do know it can't be him, right?"

"I know…I know, it can't be him," Kira admitted. "This is like seeing a ghost. It isn't just that he looks like him….look at how he holds his head, see how he is left handed…..all of this is exactly like Tyler. It is eerie."

A soft knock on the door was followed by Eli sticking his head inside.

"Kira, are you okay? What happened out there?" he asked knowing she had been upset when she passed him at the bar.

"Kira believes a customer who just entered the club is a double for her husband Tyler," Beth quickly explained.

"Look Eli…that is Tyler," Kira said impatiently. All her calm had disappeared once more and she trembled in Beth's hold.

Eli looked at the monitor and then glanced at the framed photo of Kira's human husband on the bookshelf behind the desk. There was an eerie resemblance between the two men. The man out in the club was an exact copy of the human that Kira had married in the early 1900s.

"You do know it is impossible that it is Tyler, don't you Kira?" Eli said calmly.

"I do know that Eli, I watched Tyler be buried," Kira snapped. "But this is part of his family. I know it."

"Kira, let's sit down," Beth urged, carefully drawing her friend over to the couch. Kira sank down on the leather cushions and buried her head in her hands. "You told me you never had children. How can this be?"

"We didn't have children but Tyler's brother Conner had children, at least one son. Conner and Tyler looked very much alike."

Beth and Eli exchanged concerned looks. Neither of them was comfortable with Kira's distress.

"Eli, go see if you can learn this guy's name," Beth instructed.

"I will," Eli agreed. "Call Josef, he needs to know about this. Is Mick coming here tonight?"

"He is," Beth confirmed. "I'll call Josef."

"Keep her in here," Eli told Beth and headed out to the club.

Beth took her phone out of her purse and dialed the number that Mick had programmed for her if she could not reach him. He had wanted her to be able to contact Josef in an emergency.

"This had better be good Blondie, time is money," Josef snapped when he answered.

"Kira has had a bad shock Josef. She needs you," Beth told him ignoring his tone. "Can you come right away?"

End chapter.

**So we have another ghost from the past. Thank you for reading, I appreciate it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ghosts of the Past VI**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I loved this show and this is my way of showing it…..I make no profit.**

**Thank you everyone for all the lovely reviews. I hope I continue to entertain you.**

Chapter 6

"What is wrong Beth?" Josef asked after hearing her opening statement. His tone became instantly worried. "Is Kira okay?"

"She's a bit shaken up. There is a man in the club who is a dead ringer for Tyler Carrington," Beth informed him.

"Keep her in the office, I'm on my way," Josef said without further hesitation. He broke the connection and Beth turned to observe Kira, who continued to stare at the monitor.

"Kira….Josef is on his way," Beth said softly.

"I'm okay Beth," Kira said calmly, addressing Beth's unspoken question. "I am not going to have a break down. It's just so eerie to see this man…..his looks, his manners; it's as if Tyler is alive again. That shook me to the core." She rose to her feet and went to pick up the picture frame that sat on a shelf behind her desk. She stared down at it. "I loved Tyler with every fiber of my being when I was human. He took an interest in a girl from immigrant parents and made me his wife over his mother's objections. He opened a world to me that I never dreamed I would enter. Three years later I was a widow and under my mother in law's rule, when Josef swept in and saved me," the lovely redhead confessed. "I swear I never thought about the other Carringtons after we ruined them financially. Josef always said it was his only bloodless transaction in those days, of course he was known as Jacob Holtman back then. He may know more about what became of the family, I didn't ask."

"I'm sorry your memories are so painful. So do you think this guy is related to the Carringtons?" Beth asked in concern.

"He has to be, this is too great a coincidence otherwise. No one but a blood relative could be this much of a double for Tyler. That only leaves the question…..does he know who or what I am? Why is he here?" Kira asked, her voice shaking.

On the screen the two women could see Eli stop at the table and speak to the men. The conversation appeared to be friendly with Tyler's double doing much of the talking. A few moments later Eli left them and returned to the office.

Once inside, Kira hurried over to him and grabbed one of his hands as she held the photo to her chest.

"Who is he?" she demanded.

"His name is Douglas Carrington; he made a point of introducing himself to me. He also said he had friends who had recommended that he visit the club. Then he asked to meet you."

"He asked for me?" Kira responded in surprise.

"His friends advised him to speak to the owner. When I asked why, he was evasive and mumbled something about hearing you were very lovely. I told him you were no longer here," Eli told her.

"He saw me go back to the office," Kira pointed out.

"Too bad. I was not sending you out there after seeing your reaction," Eli said defensively. "I'm your manager and I get to run interference for you."

Kira kissed his cheek gratefully and then whirled to face the outside entrance door that had unlocked and swung inward. Josef stepped inside and instantly sought out Kira, seeing the stricken look on her face. Closing the door, he hurried to her and gathered her close, his embrace gentle. Looking around the room, his gaze landed on the monitor showing Douglas Carrington. His brow furrowed as his eyes narrowed on the image.

"I really hoped he would never set foot in Los Angeles," he growled softly.

Kira pulled out of Josef's arms and stared at him in shock.

"You knew that Douglas Carrington existed and never told me? Have you been following the family all this time?" she asked eyes wide.

"I haven't been following them per se," Josef corrected. "Every twenty to thirty years I have someone check on the family. I'm briefed on what they are up to and if there is a new generation. Oh…..they've rebuilt their fortune by the way," he related. "I never told you because you never expressed any interest in the family. I didn't want to revive unpleasant memories."

Kira's surprise disappeared and she set the photo on the desk and returned to Josef's arms, hugging him tightly.

"You are right, I didn't want to ever hear their name again," she said, her face buried in the crook of his neck. "So where has the family been? I was back in San Francisco back a few years and never heard a word about them."

"They moved to Sacramento," he replied. "Connor and Isabella's son, Scott relocated there when he married."

"And they are wealthy once more?" she asked.

"Scott became a lawyer and did well but his son Marcus did exceptionally well in real estate during the housing boom after World War II. His son, James got into the technology business on the cutting edge and presto…they're rolling in dough," Josef explained. "Dougie boy is now running the company while James enjoys an early retirement in Palm Springs."

"Why is he here Josef? Why did he seek out my club?" Kira asked in bewilderment.

"That is what I'd like to know," Josef said coldly. "I've never meddled in their business after Adele and Conner died. "I've been happy to steer clear of all of the Carringtons as long as they stayed away from LA."

"Well that has appeared to have changed," Beth spoke up as she watched the monitor. "Douglas Carrington has come to town and he's asking after Kira."

"I can ask them to leave…..politely of course," Eli offered.

"No, don't let him know we're even interested in him," Josef instructed. "And what do you mean, he has asked after Kira?"

"He just requested to meet the owner of the club," Kira replied quickly. "What should we do about him?"

"We'll put Mick on this. He'll get us the answers," Josef said confidently.

"And here is Mick," Beth announced as she saw him enter the club on one of the monitors.

"Eli…please send him back," Kira added.

"I will go out and let him know," Eli agreed and hurried out to the club proper. The trio in the office watched as he met Mick at the end of the bar and spoke to him quietly. St. John nodded and headed back to the office. Beth had also been keeping one eye on the table with the three men and she couldn't miss the increased interest that her vampire's arrival had generated. They had not just shown a casual interest in a new person in the club but had given Mick an intense look as he spoke to Eli. She did not like how they huddled together to discuss Mick's entrance.

"Eli says we have a problem," Mick said as he entered the office. He went directly to Beth to hug her and give her a quick kiss.

"Kira's great, great, grand nephew is out in the club and he's asking to meet the club owner," Josef filled him in.

"And when you walked in the men in question perked up considerably as you spoke to Eli," Beth added. "Once you entered they began a very intense whispered conversation."

"I do not like this," Josef growled. He stalked over to the monitor and glared at Douglas Carrington's image. "We need to know why he's in town. Mick, you have to learn all you can about these men," he ordered.

"Hold up a minute, can someone please fill me in more on this?" Mick asked raising one hand. "Why do you think this Carrington person is a threat to Kira? He can't know she's a vampire, can he?" he questioned, trying to catch up.

"I don't know," Josef said quietly. His response drew surprised looks from the others.

"He can't possibly know that Josef, can he?" Kira demanded in fear. "Why would you think that?"

"It's just speculation."

"If you know more than you're saying, it's time to spill it Josef," Mick said sharply. "Right now is not the time to indulge your love of secrets. Is there a threat out there that we are not aware of?"

Three pairs of eyes fastened on Josef and he was able to hear Beth's heartbeat pounding in concern. He was accustomed to Mick's occasional bouts of irritation with him but the look that Kira fastened on him made him squirm inside. Her arms were now crossed over her chest and her eyes had narrowed as she stared at him. It was very clear that she did not approve of his effort to control what they were told and it disturbed him to sense her disappointment.

"All right children, take a seat and I will share what I do know," he told them.

Mick and Beth seated themselves on the leather sofa while Kira reluctantly seated herself on the leather club chair opposite them. They all gazed at Josef expectantly. He stood before the bank of monitors and looked at them as if unsure how to begin.

"First of all, I will say that I have nothing concrete to tell you. All I have heard has been in the form of rumor and guesswork from other vampires. None of the tribe seems to have any confirmed information about the stories that circulated among the older vampires." He could see the impatience in Mick's eyes and hurried on. "Okay…..there is a rumor of a group, a secret society that has existed for centuries." He gave Kira a sheepish smile. "Lola was the first to mention to me that there was a group that formed around the time of the French Revolution that was keeping an eye on us."

"Hunters?" Mick asked jumping on the idea.

"Not exactly," Josef said in frustration. "That is the problem; no one knew who they were. No one had ever met them and came back to talk about it. It was all stories passed on from one vamp to another."

"Do you suspect that Carrington has something to do with this group?" Mick again probed.

"I don't know. I just have a feeling Mick…a very bad feeling," Josef sighed in frustration.

End chapter.

**So am I helping or just confusing you further? Josef is going to find out just how frustrated his listeners are next chapter. Just imagine how difficult it is for them to believe that Josef does not know all the answers. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ghosts of the Past VII**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I have never made a profit off this show but I can't let it go either.**

**So everyone thanks for the reviews. I hope to make things clearer as the chapters go along. Thanks for reading.**

Chapter 7

"Really Josef, that's all you know?" Kira said with a touch of annoyance. "You expect us to believe with all your paranoia that you have never dug deeper into this mystery?"

Josef went to her and perched on the arm of her chair. He stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers and stared deeply into her eyes.

"I've tried my girl and have come up empty. And that is why I have this bad feeling. Rumors and speculation run rampant in the community. Any vampire who attempted to learn more was never heard from again. In the interest of self preservation, I let it drop," he said seriously. "Believe me my girl; I'm not lying to you."

Kira studied his face and saw the pleading for understanding in his eyes. Her sire never pleaded for anything and that touched her soul. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down to kiss him. Josef smiled at her tenderly when their lips parted.

"So what do we do now my darling?" she asked voicing the thought on everyone's mind.

"We watch and wait. We have Mick investigate Carrington and his two buddies. I'll have Ryder chase down the names once Mick gets them," Josef replied and looked at Mick. "You're on the clock buddy, get us those names."

"You don't have to hire me," Mick stated. "I'll do this for Kira and the tribe."

"If that is what you want. I'll have Ryder start searching Carrington more thoroughly," Josef said and looked back at the monitor. He rose to his feet, his eyes narrowing. The trio at the table were getting to their feet, preparing to leave and the man who had his back to the camera finally turned to face it. "Well, well, well, there is one more name you won't have to track down Mick," he remarked. "Meet Dr. Charles B. Patterson, the director and head of surgery at Merciful Angels Hospital in Brentwood. He is one of the city's more influential citizens. I happen to be on two boards with him."

They watched a distinguished looking gentleman reach out to shake hands with his two companions. He was in his late sixties, trim with an athletic build and carried himself with an air of authority.

"Kira, do these cameras do only live feed or do they go to discs?" Mick asked with interest.

"They go to discs that I usually wipe and then reuse but I'll make sure you get this one," Kira responded.

"Good," Mick nodded. "Photos will help track these guys. I'll put Logan on finding where Carrington is staying at while in town."

"I'm willing to bet the third gentleman is from Sacramento as well," Beth observed. She had kept an eye on the monitors. "Dr. Patterson left by himself but Carrington walked out with the other man."

They all glanced back at the TV screen and saw Eli carefully clearing the table, using a napkin to lift each glass onto a tray. Mick nodded and smiled broadly.

"Very good Eli," he commented. "Now we have fingerprints and DNA samples."

"I do surround myself with smart people," Kira said proudly. "I get the fingerprints but do you have the lab to do DNA tests?" she added looking at Mick.

"I know someone who can do that," Beth offered. "She's helped me and Mick before."

"See…smart people," Kira said to Josef. "I will feel so much better once we discover what has brought Douglas to Los Angeles. Maybe I need to speak to him personally and see why he came to the club tonight."

"No!" Josef ordered sharply. Kira looked surprised at his tone. "I don't want you anywhere near him."

"But he came here asking to see me. Josef, he can't hurt me and I bet I can get him to talk," she said with conviction.

"We don't know that he can't hurt you," Josef said forcefully. "I do not want to gamble that he doesn't know exactly how to hurt or kill you."

Kira closed her eyes and counted to ten. She crossed over to him and slipped her arms around Josef's waist.

"I never said I would do it alone," she whispered going up on her toes to meet his eyes. "You can be nearby."

"I would be in the room," Josef growled as he pulled her against his body and kissed her deliberately.

"Before either of you jump into a confrontation with Carrington, let me do some digging," Mick advised dryly. "Save the face to face until we know more."

"Of course," Kira said slipping out of Josef's embrace. "I can wait. But we have no idea how long he'll be in town."

"Don't panic just yet. If he came to town to specifically talk to you and was unable to accomplish that then he isn't likely to be in a hurry to leave. He's financially sound so he doesn't have to run home immediately," Mick told her.

"He has to have some reason to want to see me," Kira said anxiously. "Would he think I'm an ancestor of myself?"

"Besides that sounding very strange, don't make yourself crazy trying to give him a motive," Beth said going to her friend and gripping her hands. "Let Mick do his thing and then we'll confront him."

Kira nodded and pulled her hands free to hug Beth.

"You always know the right thing to say," she whispered in her good friend's ear. "Thank you."

"This will be okay," Beth assured her.

Kira withdrew, nodding and then looked over at Josef.

"Beth, why don't you and Mick go out and enjoy the music? Drinks are on the house. I'll get the disc and bring it out to you Mick after Josef and I have a talk."

"Sure thing Kira," Mick said taking Beth's hand. He led her out of the office, fully aware that Josef wanted some alone time with Kira. The older vamp had moved behind his lady to wrap his arms around her from behind and was nuzzling her neck.

Out in the club, Mick paused beside the bar and congratulated Eli on his quick thinking and to order two drinks, then escorted Beth to Kira's private table. He kept possession of Beth's hand on the table top as he focused on the trio playing on stage.

"They are very good," he said to Beth, his eyes glowing.

"You are ignoring what just happened," Beth accused.

"No I am not. I am enjoying some good jazz with the woman I love. There has been enough stress this evening and I want to relax now and just be with you. I don't think Douglas Carrington is leaving town anytime soon so we can spare some time to just be together," he told her.

Beth smiled at him happily, pleased to see him trying to make her feel better.

"By the way, you look stunning tonight," he added taking a long look at her dress and makeup.

"Thanks handsome, I tried," she responded as she blushed deeply.

"You succeeded," Mick assured her and slid his chair closer to hers. Eli delivered their drinks and left them alone.

"To my Beth," Mick toasted, raising his glass of scotch.

"To us," Beth added as she raised hers. They touched rims carefully and took a sip. "I'm going to help you discover what Carrington is up to."

Mick couldn't hide the grin her statement drew out of him. He loved her passion when it came to taking up a cause.

"I'm counting on your help," he said kissing her cheek.

*ML*

Douglas Carrington entered his sumptuous hotel suite in downtown LA with his friend and mentor Kelvin R. MacIntosh. They both got a snifter of fine cognac and settled down on sofas in the common room.

"Well your contacts were indeed correct Douglas, the woman is a spitting image of your great, great aunt or whatever you call her," Kelvin said sipping his drink. "Are you sure your ancestors never had kids?"

"I know for sure they never had children," Douglas said confidently. "My great, great, great grandmother took intense pleasure in her journal when she recorded how her precious son didn't pollute our bloodline by having "offspring" with the tramp….as she called Tyler's wife."

"Quite the dragon, wasn't she?" Kelvin observed lightly.

"A first class bitch," Douglas agreed. "But when Kirsten hooked up with Jacob Holtman and ruined the family fortune, my great, great, great grand dame had very little love for her."

"So there is no doubt she belongs on our list?" MacIntosh enquired.

"Little doubt. Kira Starling is most likely one of those creatures we've been tasked to watch over," Douglas replied with very little emotion. "My family has long suspected that Holtman was part of that group and he infected Kirsten back in 1902. We know he is now known as Josef Kostan."

"You have a fascinating family history," Kelvin stated.

"I'm not the first Sentinel to have a family link to vampires," Douglas said in irritation. He pulled out a pocket watch and flipped it open. "She was a beautiful woman before she was corrupted, wasn't she?" he asked showing his companion the photo. "But looking back…..my family has always had some serious questions about her after Tyler's death. Her association with Holtman always made them wonder just what she was involved in."

End chapter.

**So we have some hints as to the group who is watching our vamps. Josef is right to wonder who the Sentinels are. We will learn more later. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ghosts of the Past VIII**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. And I am not sure why I still post this disclaimer since the owners don't care about it.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Let's see if I can give you all a clearer picture of the Sentinels.**

Chapter 8

"And because of Holtman or should I say Kostan, that led Scott to become the first Sentinel in the Carrington family, correct?" Kelvin asked. He knew the answer since he had been a family friend for a long time and knew how they had joined the Society. The Carringtons had been involved for many years.

"That is right; my great grandfather was contacted by the Sentinels once he moved to Sacramento. And Grandfather Marcus stepped in soon after since Scott became ill. When Marcus passed, my father decided it would be better if new, young blood took over. He handed me the reins of our legacy," Douglas said proudly.

"You have done your family proud Douglas. Have you told James about this trip?"

"No, I didn't tell him. Father's health is a bit fragile since his heart attack so I don't want to burden him with the possibility that I found Kirsten Carrington. Whether she's alive ….or undead to be accurate, I can't tell him until I am sure it is her," Douglas said quietly.

"Then it is better to let him recover. I may just alter my travel plans and head down to Palm Springs and visit him. Is he up to playing any golf yet?" Kelvin inquired.

"He has been out on the course a few times. Don't think that you would have an advantage because of his health…..the man does carry a handicap of 2," Douglas said fondly. "So what do you think of Patterson's recommendation of Ben Talbot?"

"Well…he could be a very good replacement for Judge Clark Lowell. We'd be keeping it in the judicial system which works well for us in a city like Los Angeles. The question is whether he'll take our proposal seriously," Kelvin replied. "I have known Charles for a long time, he has good instincts."

"I am anxious to speak to Talbot," Douglas admitted. "We also saw St. John briefly. What do you think?"

"I didn't see enough to judge. He gave off a very controlled air. I found I was more intrigued with Charles' stories about Josef Kostan. I was hoping to see him tonight, he has a history we can envy," Kelvin observed.

"Which shows why we as a society are necessary," Douglas pointed out. "He's old and wields a lot of power because of his age. Those are the ones who are the most dangerous." Douglas had always held Josef Kostan/Jacob Holtman responsible for his family's sufferings. He was sure that his life would have been different if they had not been ruined financially all those years ago.

"So what do we do about him?"

"We do what we need to do…watch him," Douglas replied thoughtfully. "Grandfather said he was a clever creature. Kostan keeps his city in line but he is tricky with how he deals with humans. We can't prove he is out to harm them."

"Charles said that for the last fifty or so years that St. John has been instrumental in keeping the bad element under control. It made things easier for Charles and Judge Lowell to do their job," MacIntosh stated.

"If that is true then I hope we can convince Talbot to join us. The fact that he has Beth Turner working for him would make it much easier to monitor the vampire population," Douglas answered, his expression disgruntled. "You know it is a shame that a beautiful woman like Ms Turner has given herself to one of those creatures. Once they feed them it is difficult to break the vamps hold on them."

"If I understood Charles, there is a lot more going on than just feeding St. John," Kelvin muttered into his glass before drinking.

Carrington shot an irritated look at his friend and felt anger build up inside. When he first saw photos of Beth Turner, he had felt she was attractive. When he was able to see her in person tonight, he was drawn to her even more. The thought of her being intimate with a vampire just disgusted him.

Kelvin noticed the reaction his young companion had to his comment. It was dangerous to develop feelings towards those humans who aligned themselves with vampires. He didn't want Douglas to become infatuated with the Turner woman, which would only lead to trouble. He would have to keep an eye on Douglas until they left LA.

*ML*

As the two Sacramento Sentinels shared a drink, two of their conversation subjects were wrapped in each others' arms in the bedroom of Mick's loft. Beth was snuggled up to Mick's side as he lay on his back, her head on his shoulder, fingers running lightly over his abs.

"You aren't ticklish," she pouted. "That's so not fair."

"It's not a vampire thing, I never was ticklish," Mick laughed lightly. His own fingers were skimming her waist, enjoying how she squirmed against him. "You however are very ticklish."

"Mick…." Beth protested trying to pull free but she couldn't break the iron hold Mick had on her. A devilish grin was on his face but he ceased tickling.

"Are you happy Beth?" he asked suddenly, changing the subject. He brought his hand up to cup her cheek.

"I'm happier than I've ever been," Beth assured him as she let him tilt her head back to meet his gaze.

There was no doubt that she was telling him the truth, her heart rate was increased but not because of a lie. Love and desire were calling out to him and he found that reassuring.

"Mick….do you think that Douglas Carrington is a threat to Kira?" Beth asked in concern.

"I'm not sure but I intend to find out," Mick promised.

"He can't possibly know about vampires, can he? Really, how could he have that knowledge," Beth pushed on.

"Well the average person would never accept the idea of vampires existing. In spite of all the movies popping up in Hollywood, we really aren't believed to be real," Mick said kissing her forehead.

"I believed you right away," Beth pointed out.

"I did say average…..you my love are not average," Mick informed her. "Not to mention that you walked in on me when I was fully vamped and suffering from silver poisoning. It was very difficult to deny what I was that night."

"You could have just stopped at telling me that I wasn't average," Beth said wrinkling her nose at him.

"You….could never be average because I adore you," Mick said trying to keep a straight face.

"Nicely played Mr. St. John," Beth giggled.

In response Mick rolled her over and fused his mouth to hers, not wanting to continue the conversation. Beth had no wish to argue with her Mick and let desire take over.

*ML*

In Kira's apartment above Dusk to Dawn, Josef Kostan reclined against the bed's headboard and held his lady in his arms. A small sigh escaped Kira as she relaxed against him, one leg flung over his.

"You are a wonderful distraction my darling," she said rubbing one hand over his skin. "I am now ready to approach this problem from a practical viewpoint."

"I wanted to make you forget about Carrington for the rest of the night," Josef chided.

"I can't forget Josef. Until I have answers for why he is in Los Angeles, I am going to be concerned."

"I would prefer that you stay away from Douglas Carrington completely. Maybe it's time you pay a visit to one of your other clubs. New York is having fine weather right now. Or Miami might be a good option," Josef suggested.

"I will not run away," Kira sputtered as she sat up and pulled out of his grasp. "I refuse to hide and let you and Mick clean up behind me again. I am a big girl and I can take care of my own issues."

"I was not suggesting that you can't take care of things. And I do not want you to hide my pet. But please let us learn more before you force a face to face with Carrington. Maybe he really did just hear from friends that you looked like his ancestor. It may be that harmless. Perhaps I am just being paranoid," Josef said catching one of her hands. He squeezed her fingers lightly. "I can't deny that I feel the need to protect you. It is more than a sire thing; I don't want you stressed out by this whole mess."

Kira stared at him curiously trying to gage what he really meant to say. She leaned in to make contact with him and stroked his cheek.

"Are you jealous?" she asked softly. A flicker of ice in Josef's eyes convinced her that she was closer to the mark than she expected.

"He's the reincarnation of your human husband. A man you loved deeply if I remember correctly. Shouldn't I be a little jealous?" he asked, trying to appear that he was joking.

Kira shook her head and continued to stroke his cheek.

"Tyler is dead. I am completely aware that this Douglas is NOT my husband back from the dead. His looks threw me for a loop when I first saw him but I am not attracted to him," Kira said firmly and ran her hand down from his cheek to his shoulder. "There is only one man, one being who holds my heart right now and that is you," she declared her voice just above a whisper. "Tyler is my past…you my love are my future." She brought her lips down on his and kissed him deeply.

Josef didn't hesitate to pull her down to him and pour his heart into returning her passion. All his doubt vanished as he accepted her words and felt her love. Tyler Carrington was dead and buried and Kira was no longer Kirsten Carrington, the shy woman wilting under her mother-in-laws harsh rules. His Kira was a strong, very independent vampire who refused to be pushed around. And he was the lucky vampire who she chose to be with.

End chapter.

**My romantic muse can't resist a love scene, so I indulge her. There will be more on the Sentinels and their history as this continues. Thank you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ghosts of the Past IX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. And I have decided that I will play with Mick and company as often as possible.**

**Thank you all for reading and especially to those who review. Time to start heading to the explanations about the Sentinels, this is the beginning.**

Chapter 9

Sunday morning, Ben Talbot was enjoying a second cup of coffee as he read the paper. An annoyed expression crossed his handsome features when his phone began vibrating on the table. He hated being disturbed during his Sunday ritual and he grabbed the phone quickly. He was surprised to see there was no listing of a caller ID.

"Talbot," he responded crisply, fairly sure he knew what voice he would hear.

"Good day Ben. I am sure you've been expecting this call."

"I've wondered how long you would make me wait," Ben said guardedly. "Are we about to play twenty questions again?"

"No my young friend, it is now time for us to meet. I would like you to come to my home this afternoon at three o'clock. I have two friends here that will assist me in answering all your questions. We have a proposition that we believe you will find very interesting."

"Just who are you?" Ben demanded.

"I promise that your questions will be answered this afternoon. Please come with an open mind. I will text you the address, please be prompt Ben." There was a click on the other end, leaving the ADA very frustrated. Moments later his phone chimed to indicate a text coming in. Opening the message, Ben retrieved the address, knowing it indicated a very exclusive residence in Beverly Hills. Tapping the address into his phone on Google, his eyes widened when he saw the address came up belonging to a Dr. Charles Patterson.

"Well he is right about one thing, I do need to meet his friends," Ben muttered out loud.

It was clear he would need to be sharp for this meeting. He was eager to meet the men who had taunted him for several months. Without a second thought he poured a third cup of coffee.

*ML*

Mick rose from his freezer early on Sunday just before noon. His first move after dressing and feeding was to call Logan Griffin and check in on his computer geek friend.

"Hey Logan, what can you tell me about Douglas Carrington and the guy whose picture I gave you?" he asked once Logan answered his call.

"I found where your guy is staying Mick and I indentified his companion," Logan said quickly. "Douglas Carrington and his friend Kelvin R. MacIntosh are staying in the fanciest suite in the downtown Hilton. The search I ran on MacIntosh told me he is 63 years old and the owner of three very successful steak houses in the Sacramento area. He also has sat on the city council for the last four terms. The man wields influence Mick," Logan reported. "I can also give you the vehicles they arrived in town with and the license numbers they registered with the hotel."

"Well done Logan," Mick approved. "That's exactly what I need. Would you mind digging deeper into MacIntosh and Carrington's business dealings? Are there any side incomes we may not know about, things like that."

"Sure thing Mick, I'll call you when I know more," Logan answered.

"Thanks Logan. Anything you can learn about those two will help," Mick said before hanging up.

Above his head, Mick heard footsteps and smiled as he knew that it was Beth heading from the bathroom to the bedroom. He quickly made a second call to Josef's computer guy; Ryder England who had been tasked with gathering all information he could find on Dr. Patterson.

"Hello Mick."

"What have you got on Patterson Ryder?" Mick asked.

"I've learned quite a bit. I have his personal history along with his career stats. The man is a successful doctor and head of his hospital. It is a pretty clean record. His financial records don't reflect any suspect dealings and he is very wealthy from his own work along with family fortune. Are you stopping by for this information or would you like me to fax it over?" Ryder asked.

"Fax it and I'll go through it later. I have some other leads to cover. Thanks Ryder, I appreciate the help," Mick replied.

"I'll send it over. If you need more just let me know, I can dig deeper although I am not sure what else I can find." Ryder answered and bid Mick goodbye. Moments later Mick's fax machine sprang to life and began to produce a stack of papers. He glanced out of the office when he heard Beth coming down the stairs.

"Hi handsome, you are working all ready?" she asked peering inside the room.

"Ryder jus sent over some information on Dr. Patterson. Logan told me that Carrington has one of the best suites at the downtown Hilton and his friend is Kelvin MacIntosh, also from Sacramento. Mr. MacIntosh is a restaurateur and long term member of the city council," Mick filled her in. "I've got their vehicle descriptions and I'm going to plant some GPS devices."

"Okay, I'll grab a quick cup of coffee and I'll be good to go," Beth said eagerly.

"No, just me Beth," Mick said holding up one hand. "I've got a different job for you."

Beth backed off and eyed him suspiciously. She was positive that she was not going to like what he was going to say next. Every time she thought they were working as a team, Mick seemed to find a new way to keep her safely on the side where he would not have to worry about her. She stubbornly set her jaw and gave him an angry stare.

"Just what do you want me to do?" she growled sullenly.

"Logan and Ryder are digging into background on these guys. Financial reports and family history and things like that. But Josef thinks that they might be part of a larger group. That means connections, personal contacts, events they may have attended that on the surface look harmless or a coincidence. I'm not sure either vamp knows how to explore the social media, Logan rarely leaves his basement for Pete's sake," Mick said as he crossed the room to her. He took hold of her shoulders. "You however, are my media expert. I know if there is any connection, you can find it," he added and kissed her forehead.

Beth smiled grudgingly.

"Nice argument. You want events where these three happen to be together besides Kira's club last night."

"Yes. They're influential, wealthy men, they make news. MacIntosh and Carrington live in the same town so they may move in the same circles but how often have they been seen together. And how often have they crossed paths with Patterson. And who else do they seem to be at the same places with? I think that will get us closer to the truth than anything else we discover," Mick pointed out. "Find me a common denominator Beth. See who paths have crossed regularly."

Beth considered what he asked and had to agree with what he was suggesting. Mick had a point; it would be whose circles they ran in that might give them the connections they were looking for. While she might be angry that he wouldn't let her go with him, he did have an important task for her.

"Okay, I'll look into it," Beth agreed, warming to the idea. The puzzle part of it intrigued her and she could see that he was not likely to agree to let her tag along with him. "I'll work my magic here on the computer and you go do the grunt work."

"Thank you Beth," Mick said pulling her close for a hug. "I know you'll find our missing link."

"So are you going to wait and follow them if they leave the hotel?" Beth asked, looking up at him.

"That is the plan. I may just end up sitting around bored. I am not sure I can convince hotel security to let me in their suite during the day. I don't look like housekeeping. I may save that for later tonight."

"You be careful. And stay out of the sun. And don't forget to check in," Beth ordered sternly.

Mick chuckled and kissed her quickly.

"I promise. The hotel's parking ramp is below ground, dark and cool. I'll be fine and I will let you know if anything exciting happens," he told her. "Text me if you find out anything important."

"I will. If you need my help, call me," Beth instructed. She looked at him knowingly. "I can help you know. I am not a helpless human."

"I do know that Beth," Mick said seriously. "Now I am going to get my tracking devices and get out of here."

With that statement Mick went back to his desk and retrieved some equipment out of his lower desk drawer and put it in a leather satchel. He grabbed his coat off of the back of the chair and returned to Beth to kiss her quickly. "I will be home as soon as possible."

"Good luck," Beth said and watched him leave through the office door. She then headed to the kitchen to make coffee and then grabbed her laptop to get to work.

*ML*

Once downtown, Mick parked his Benz in a nearby ramp and walked one block to the hotel's parking area on foot. He slipped into the ramp without alerting the attendant. He headed to the level assigned to the hotel guests and began his search for the two men's vehicles. In the heat of the early afternoon, Mick enjoyed the coolness of the dark garage and figured there were worse ways to pursue a lead.

Twenty minutes later he found Kelvin MacIntosh's silver BMW sedan and two stalls over was Douglas Carrington's midnight blue Porsche. The two men certainly were not shy about flaunting their wealth. A quick scan of the area assured him that no one was in the area and he quickly attached the tracking devices underneath both cars. The advances of technology in the decades since he was turned made his work much easier. Vampire senses benefited from all the options that modern surveillance equipment provided.

Once secured, Mick checked the signals and with a pleased smile, he headed back to the other ramp where his Benz sat in the shaded area on the first level. His wait would not be too uncomfortable and he would have time to check in with Beth. He had full confidence in his girl's sleuthing abilities.

Two hours later, the tracking device pinged to life and Mick saw that MacIntosh's silver BMW was on the move.

End chapter.

**My friends, I will be gone for the long weekend. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the next one will explain more of the Sentinels. Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ghosts of the Past X**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. Nope, wishing with all my heart that I did never did make it happen. So no profits for me.**

**Thanks for the nice comments that I have received for this story. Now we are going to see what Ben is being recruited for and how he takes the information he gets. I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 10

Ben parked his car in Dr. Charles Patterson's spacious driveway, next to a sliver BMW. He looked over the lovely home, aware that Patterson was a widower yet he still lived in the large house he had shared with his wife for many years. Ben was so intent on studying the house that he never noticed the old Mercedes Benz that slowly cruised by and then disappeared down the street. Checking his watch, Talbot got out of his car and headed to the front door. Knowing that he might finally get answers to his questions about the List, he anxiously rang the doorbell. Moments later Patterson answered the door.

"Ben, welcome! I am so glad you decided to join us this afternoon," he said warmly and extended a hand.

"You really didn't give me much choice Doctor," Ben responded after accepting his handshake. He entered the impressive foyer and glanced around.

"I am aware that my invitation was a bit unconventional but we find it best to be cautious when contacting potential candidates," Patterson said closing the door and smiling at his guest. "We have a very important proposal for you to consider. Our group can be of great help to your career. Come this way, I have two friends you should meet; I think we can answer all questions you may have."

"I have to tell you that I have not enjoyed all this cloak and dagger business Dr. Patterson. I find it difficult to accept all the mystery no matter how influential you and your friends are," Ben said as he followed Patterson to a lovely living room. Two men were sitting in chairs, waiting for his arrival.

"Please Ben, call me Charles. I promise you will find that we can answer all your questions. Ben Talbot, I would like you to meet Douglas and Kelvin. For now you do not need to know last names," Charles informed him. "We have had our eye on you for some time and we believe that you are a perfect fit for our organization."

"And just what organization is this?" Ben enquired as he paused in the entrance to the room. He studied the two men carefully, noticing the age difference in the pair. His curiosity was aroused.

"Come in Ben and let us explain. We belong to a worldwide group called the Sentinels," Douglas said rising to his feet. He gestured to an empty chair near them. "We believe you have a very open mind and that we can be of great service to each other."

Ben entered the room and seated himself in the chair Douglas had indicated.

"All right, I am listening. You keep saying that we can help each other out. Enlighten me," he said resting his hands on his knees. "You are the people, who sent me that strange list, aren't you? Who are the Sentinels?"

"We are an organization that monitors an element of our world that most humans are unaware of," Patterson answered.

"Can you be any more cryptic?" Ben sighed. "What element?"

"This is where we require that you keep an open mind," Douglas said taking his seat once more. "All right, I'll be blunt. We are a society that watches over and at time takes action against a group that the world has labeled vampires."

"Vampires!" Ben laughed, shaking his head. "Do I really look like a fool?"

"We are not kidding Mr. Talbot. We are dead serious about this. Vampires do exist," Kelvin said with a straight face. "And if you think for a moment you will realize this is not a laughing matter. You were kidnapped by Dr. Pierce Anders earlier this year, were you not?"

Ben sobered instantly.

"How do you know this?"

"We have our sources Ben," Charles spoke up. "And while you were blindfolded, you had to be aware your rescue was unusual. What did you hear when St. John and Kostan came into the building and saved you and Ms Turner? That was not a normal fight you overheard, was it? There were strange growls and other noises, weren't there?" he probed. "And along with that, do you really believe that Emma Monaghan could throw grown men around like that if there wasn't something different about her?"

"How do you know all this?" Ben asked fearfully.

"It is part of what we do. We keep tabs on the vampire community and how they impact the humans around them. We need to know what they are up to. It is why we sent you the List," Douglas said.

"That damned list….you know there are fictitious names on there. How was I supposed to take it seriously?" Ben challenged.

"Those names are the vampires that we know live or lived in Los Angeles. The literary names are identities we believe some of the old ones have used in the past. For the most part we wanted to see how you would react," Charles continued. "We are hoping that your joining us will fill the void that Judge Lowell's passing has created."

"Judge Clark Lowell was a Sentinel?" Ben asked in shock. He was beginning to accept the story these men were telling him. It was all too incredible to be made up. "You say you watch vampires? Is that all you do? You just keep a list of the bloodsuckers?"

"No," Douglas said firmly. "We were organized to protect humanity from the bloodsuckers. We keep track of them and when they pose a threat to humans, we take action. We learned long ago that trying to eliminate this scourge is like trying to wipe out the insects of the world. It is impossible to find and remove all of them. So we do the best we can to force them to keep a low profile and we do monitor their numbers."

"So you don't all go around playing Van Helsing?" Talbot said lightly.

Seeing that Ben was still having difficulty accepting their words, Kelvin took up the explanation.

"Perhaps it is best if we give you some history of the Sentinels. Our original purpose was not to try and destroy the vampire nation. The Sentinels were born out of the French Revolution. During that time the European vampire community had grown very large and had managed to infect the royal family and many houses of the French aristocracy. The human population decided to fight back and they rose up, killing vampires with the guillotine. They had learned that one of the sure ways to end the creature's existence was to remove their heads. It reduced the numbers but vampires are very clever beings and they found a way to shield their nature and pass the human's test. The early Sentinels learned that it would be too difficult to exterminate the creatures completely. Vampires can increase their ranks too easily and they are smart. So those who founded our society decided that they needed to take a different course of action and that if we can't wipe them out then it is better to try and manage the population. They set out to eliminate the most blood thirsty and keep tabs on the others. If they are not threatening humans, we tolerate them."

"We always step in if innocent lives are in danger. There is a portion of our organization that is trained to destroy those who can't control their killer instincts."

"So most are free to just carry on and increase their numbers if they want to?" Ben asked in confusion.

"No, interestingly enough, they do not turn as many humans into vampires as you may think. Most are aware that it is unwise to outgrow their food source," Charles stated. "They wish to keep their secret and most of them police themselves. Emma Monaghan and her husband did not escape human justice; we believe they were destroyed for her high profile crime. Dr. Anders was also killed for his actions. Kidnapping you and Ms Turner was too public."

"And Mick St. John was involved in both cases," Ben said beginning to put the puzzle pieces together. "His name is on the List and he was involved in both situations. He also was in the middle of a recent killing of a guy who murdered a young actress."

"Yes, you may recall that the vampire that died was on the List as well. And also the man who killed him. St. John is one of those creatures who are charged with protecting their secret," Charles confirmed. "They have a group whose sole purpose is to cover up crimes committed by their bad element. They are called Cleaners."

Rubbing one hand over his face, Ben shook his head wearily.

"This is all very difficult to accept and believe," he muttered.

"We do have some DVDs that can give you visual confirmation of much of this. We have found it helps to convince the doubters. But I think you really don't need that proof, do you Ben?" Charles said kindly. "You have always suspected something was different about St. John, haven't you?"

"It does explain a number for questions I have had," Ben admitted. "But this is so strange….gentlemen, I need more answers. I've seen St. John out in the daylight. And he was hurt by Anders when we were kidnapped."

"Your knowledge of vampires is based on Hollywood," Douglas pointed out. "Our entertainment industry is sadly lacking in facts. We have learned over the centuries that these beings are not killed by sunlight but it does weaken them. Long exposure will kill them but it has to be maintained for a long time. They are stronger, faster and have quicker intellect than many humans. They also heal from almost any injury unless silver is involved. Beheading and fire are the surest ways to kill them. Silver makes them weak and we imagine it can hold them captive if used as silver chains or cages. It is why eliminating the entire vampire population is almost impossible, they have many advantages over us," he said angrily.

"You seem to have a very personal stake in all this," Ben observed, reacting to the venom in Carrington's voice.

"I believe you have met Kira Starling," Douglas said and Ben nodded. "In 1902, Kira and Jacob Holtman ruined my family financially. Holtman now goes by the name Josef Kostan. The Sentinels found my family and convinced my great grandfather to join them. The society helped him find the connections to rebuild the family fortune and our place in society. Kira was once known as Kirsten Carrington, my great, great uncle's widow. I do want some measure of revenge and it is very personal to me," he confessed. "If you join us, I can promise that your career will be set for life. You can go far in this world; a judgeship would not be unheard of. We take care of our own."

"What about Beth Turner?" Ben asked suddenly, thinking of the blonde. "Are you saying she is aware of what St. John is?"

"There is no way that Ms Turner doesn't know she is sleeping with a vampire," Charles said confirming what Ben really did know but hated to accept.

End chapter.

**I know this was all Sentinels but there is a lot to explain. I promise we will find out what Mick is up to in the next chapter. The muse does hope that you like her idea. Thank you for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ghosts of the Past XI**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I do enjoy borrowing the characters for my writing pleasure and will continue to do so.**

**Thank you everyone who has taken time to read. It is nice to know that there still are Moonlight fans out there.**

Chapter 11

As the Sentinels sat in Dr. Patterson's living room and tried to answer Ben's questions, they never decided to look outside. If they had turned their attention to the outdoors they might have spotted the darkly clothed figure that swiftly moved from tree to tree across the well manicured lawn.

Mick was relieved that the neighbors of Patterson seemed to have chosen to spend the lovely Sunday afternoon away from the neighborhood and no one had observed him vaulting the wall at the back corner of the property. Now the sound of voices drew him to the open windows at the left rear corner of the house. With a great deal of pleasure, Mick noticed a grouping of ornamental Japanese maples planted close to the windows. Low, dense shrubs grew between the trees and the base of the house, providing additional shielding from view and Mick settled among the trees to eavesdrop in the shade.

He caught up with the conversation inside just after the introductions and as Douglas Carrington was telling Ben that he and the other two men represented a group known as the Sentinels. It was then that Patterson explained that their purpose was to keep track of an unnamed element in the world. With an increasing feeling of dread, Mick listened to Ben challenge them to speak plainly and they finally revealed the existence of vampires to Talbot. Josef was right to be paranoid; their secret was not so very secret after all. There really was a group out there who knew all about them.

His concern was not eased when he heard them inform Ben that they did not actively hunt vampires but the clear hatred in Carrington's voice did nothing to make Mick believe they weren't a threat. A cold feeling of fear settled over him as he heard them discuss him and just how much they knew about his activities and it only escalated when they mentioned Kira and Beth. Mick could feel his inner vampire rise in anger as he sensed the threat to the two women most important to him.

He stomped down the urge to leave immediately and report to Josef. Staying rooted to his shaded hiding place, he listened closer, wanting to learn more. It was necessary to gather as much information as possible; this opportunity might not present itself again. Ben had decided to ask more questions.

"Even if Beth knows about St. John, she's not one of them, her name is not on your list," he had protested.

"No, she is not one of them yet. At least not until St. John decides he wants her around longer for his amusement. These creatures do occasionally find a human they wish to keep longer than a normal human lifespan," Douglas said in disgust. "We believe that is what Holtman…..Kostan did to Kira in 1902."

Mick winced at the tone in Carrington's voice and wanted to throttle the man for his ignorance at why vampires turned those they loved.

"You think …..you think Beth would agree to that?" Ben asked in shock. He could not imagine someone making that choice. "She's too smart to agree to that."

"She has fallen under a vampire's spell. There is little you can do to tear them away once they've been bitten. It is said that a vampire's bite can provide intense pleasure to a human," Kelvin told him.

"I'm having great difficulty wrapping my head around this whole concept," Ben confessed shaking his head. "I do believe you but I don't' understand what you expect from me."

"We want you to join us, become a Sentinel and work here with Charles. Keep watch over the vampire community in LA and make sure they do not put humanity at risk. Control them if they fail to control themselves," Douglas replied. "We do have those who know how to destroy them if need be."

"Then why not eliminate all those you know about?" Ben asked.

In his hiding place Mick rose to a crouch, ready to run depending on the answer.

"As we said, it does not serve our purpose to destroy the leadership at this time," Charles answered. "The ones that keep their group in line are useful. We do not see the advantages in beginning a human/vampire war at present. We must be selective in those we remove until we find a way to do away with all of them."

"And there are those of us searching for that solution," Douglas informed him. "But there are some who should be made to pay for past crimes now."

A deep sigh escaped Kelvin MacIntosh; he had heard this sentiment before from Douglas.

"Ever since you learned that Kostan actually is Holtman and we discovered that Kira was most likely your ancestor, you have let thoughts of revenge rule you," he scolded. "Let it go Douglas, your family has rebuilt their fortune."

"Nothing in the rules of our society forbids eliminating these creatures if we have the opportunity," Douglas flared. "Removing any of their kind is not frowned upon."

"That is true," Kelvin acknowledged. "We have no rules against killing known vampires. But you must be smart about it. Kostan is high profile and you can't kill him or Kira without angering St. John. Doing so will cause him to retaliate and that could lead to a very public revelation. That will only bring a backlash down on us and destroy our purpose."

"It can be done quietly," Douglas said stubbornly.

"Gentlemen, this is all fascinating but I'm afraid I cannot make a choice right now," Ben said becoming uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was taking. All this talk of killing and revenge was disquieting. "I can't help wondering how safe it is to refuse your invitation."

"Don't worry Ben, we don't kill those who refuse us, it is not necessary," Charles assured him. "I will caution you not to speak to anyone about our offer. There are many ways to ruin a man without taking his life. Do not attempt to reveal anything about the Sentinels to anyone and expect your career to continue to blossom."

"As if anyone would believe me," Ben snorted.

"Exactly," Patterson nodded. "You have a bright future; don't ruin it by making wild accusations without proof."

"I see your point," Ben said seriously. "Just give me some time to consider all you have told me. I do work with Beth after all and as much as I may not like St. John, it seems I owe him my life for what happened with Anders. So far he has been of assistance to the DA's office and law enforcement. I can't give you an answer right now."

"We understand, take some time Ben. I can assure you that St. John does these things only for the purpose of protecting his own kind. You do need time to consider what you have learned here today," Charles told him. "Feel free to call me anytime if you have questions. Take this DVD set and study it, I think it will help settle many of your concerns." The older man handed him a thick package.

"Thank you," Ben said accepting the box. "I am interested, hell who wouldn't be, but you have given me a lot to consider." He was eager to leave and take some time to process this meeting. His head was beginning to hurt with all the conflicting thoughts bouncing around in his brain. And he hated the thought of facing Beth in the morning and keeping this secret.

Crouched under the trees, Mick debated whether he should leave or listen further. It was clear Ben was about to go but Mick knew he could learn a lot more once the other three men could speak freely without their recruit present. However, the sun had shifted and the trees were no longer providing as much shade as they had earlier. It was beginning to drain his strength and he couldn't help thinking how pleased the men inside would be to know how right they were about the sun's effects on vampires. He needed to get out of the daylight soon.

"I am sure you will see the advantages to accepting our offer Ben. We have many members who can help your career move to whatever heights you wish to reach," Douglas encouraged. "I think you would be a great asset to our society."

"I promise to seriously consider all you have told me," Ben assured them. "This is an intriguing offer." He rose to his feet and the others did as well.

"I will show you out," Charles said and escorted Ben to the door.

Mick lost track of their conversation but concentrated on the two reaming men. He needed more to tell Josef and he knew that his friend was going to go through the roof when he heard this news. He inched closer to the window to listen in on the two men.

"So what do you really think of him," Kelvin inquired.

"If he agrees to join us I think he'll be a great addition," Douglas said. "He strikes me as very ambitious and I think we have convinced him that we're telling him the truth. It will just depend on if he sees the need for our organization. The DVDs should sway him our way."

"You do realize that he is attracted to Ms Turner," Kelvin added.

"I do but that doesn't matter," Carrington shrugged. He was not going to let his old friend needle him about his interest in Beth Turner. "It is obvious that Ms Turner does not return him interest so that means nothing. And none of that has anything to do with the fact that Ben Talbot will be a good fit to our society. He does not like St. John and that alone will increase his dislike of vampires in general. He will see what evil they really are."

"Well I was impressed with him as well," Kelvin said going to the bar and pouring a drink form the choices that Patterson had offered earlier when they arrived. Taking the drink he began to pace the room. "I think that he and Charles would make a good team. I get the impression that Mr. Talbot is not averse to getting his hands dirty on occasion."

He headed for the bank of tall windows and Mick could see his image reflected in the glass and drew back from the direct line of sight. He could not afford to be spotted by these men, not before warning Josef and Kira. Annoyed that he couldn't stay and listen longer, he remained in a low crouch and moved away from the house, making sure he was not in sight of the windows. Only once he was over the wall and safely seated in the cool interior of his Benz did he relax. He wasted no time placing a call to Josef.

"Well, well Mick, aren't you up and about early today," Josef greeted him.

"I've been working Josef. I followed our visitors to Dr. Patterson's house. You are right; they are members of a group. They are called the Sentinels and they watch us and take action when they decide it is necessary. Josef, they are attempting to recruit Ben Talbot and he now knows all about us," Mick warned. "This is big trouble."

End chapter.

**So there you are. Mick did his job but now they know what they are facing but it is getting sticky. Thank you for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ghosts of the Past XII**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I hate having to say that over and over but it is the sad truth.**

**Hello, I want to thank everyone for the very warm reception you have given this story idea. I am so pleased to share this with you. Let's see what Josef has to say about all this, okay?**

Chapter 12

"Get over here now," Josef ordered urgently after hearing Mick's news. "I'll call Kira and Beth. This can't wait."

"Of course Josef, I so love jumping to your demands," Mick said dryly. "I'm going to pick Beth up. You just make sure Kira is there if she isn't all ready. This concerns her."

"All right Romeo, go get your Juliet and then come right here to fill me in," Josef instructed. "And Kira happens to be at the club. Just get here quickly." The phone went dead in Mick's hands.

Chuckling at how predictable his friend was, Mick then called Beth.

"Hey Mick, what did you learn?" Beth greeted him when she answered his call.

"Enough for Josef to demand an immediate meeting. I'll brief you when I pick you up. I'll be there in as quickly as I can," Mick told her as he drove towards his building. "What did you dig up?"

"I'll brief you when you get here," Beth teased turning the tables on Mick. "I will be downstairs waiting for you. Hurry up handsome."

"I'll see you soon," Mick laughed and clicked off his phone. He loved how sharp Beth was and just how calm she could remain in a crisis. She knew how to help him relax when things got tense and he adored her spirit.

After picking her up outside his building, Mick turned the Mercedes towards Josef's house in the hills. On the way Beth shared her discoveries after he had repeated what he overheard at Dr. Patterson's house. Mick knew Josef would demand all the information they had dug up.

Mick parked the Benz outside Josef's house, next to Kira's Jaguar. It appeared that she had wasted no time coming back from the club. Mick paused and didn't immediately exit the car but leaned towards Beth.

"Thank you for all the research, it will help a lot. I can't help thinking that we've learned more about the Sentinels in one day than any vamp has in centuries," he said.

"This group is dangerous, isn't it?" Beth said apprehensively.

"I think that depends on the circumstances. But I did come away with the impression that Carrington has a far more personal reason for dealing with Josef and Kira," he replied.

"It does sound like he is invested in this beyond the Sentinel Society," Beth mused. "He is seeking revenge for his family." She shook her head sadly. "Poor Kira, this is her past coming back to haunt her."

The front door of the house opened and Josef stood in the doorway scowling. He shook his head at the pair in the car.

"Children, we do not have all day to wait," he called out. "I need information and I need it yesterday. Move it."

"Did I tell you he was demanding?" Mick said with a grin.

"I do believe that you have mentioned that," Beth laughed. "Let's go before he pops a blood vessel."

"Not funny Blondie. Get in here," Josef ordered and disappeared inside, leaving the door open for them.

"Time to get serious," Mick said softly. He drew her close and kissed her quickly before exiting the car. The two hurried inside, Mick feeling a great appreciation for the dim, cool interior of Josef's home. He led the way to Josef's office where he could scent the two older vampires were. Kira met them at the door and handed Mick a glass of blood, knowing he had spent the afternoon outdoors.

"Here Mick, you look like you could use this," she said quietly.

"Thanks Kira," he replied, draining the glass.

"So let's get to the heart of this," Josef said sharply as he paced in front of a wall of bookcases. "I want every single detail of what you overheard. Who are the Sentinels?"

"Josef let them get comfortable. Mick will tell you everything in due time. You need to relax my darling," Kira urged as she went to his side and rubbed his arm.

"We finally have proof that I am not paranoid and you want me to relax? There really is a group out there that is out to get us, I can't relax," he growled but took her hand and brought her palm up to his lips. "I don't like having to face my worst fears."

"Josef, this group has been around since the French Revolution so I think that you can afford to slow down and just listen for a bit. They have been watching for a long time and you are still standing so it's not the end of the world just yet," Mick said as he took a seat on the leather couch. Beth settled beside him and looked at Josef expectantly.

"And knowing that we've been observed for two hundred plus years does not make me feel better," Josef snapped but did take a seat in a nearby chair while Kira perched on the edge of the desk behind him.

"So far, they have not acted out against us and they don't sound like they have current plans to wipe us out. I did get the impression that Douglas Carrington wants to get revenge on you and Kira though," Mick responded.

"Okay, start at the beginning and tell us everything. I want to know all that you know," Josef told him.

Mick proceeded to recount all that he had overheard from the moment he had began listening to the Sentinels talk. He tried to gloss over the references to Beth and stick to the information on the organization and what they had told Ben. He could feel the anger build in Josef when he said how Carrington wanted to get revenge for the wrong he felt had been done to his family. Mick knew that Josef felt there was some personal guilt since he had been instrumental in ruining the Carrington family fortune. And Josef didn't like feeling guilt for anything.

"Do you think that Ben will take them up on the offer?" Beth asked quietly when he had finished speaking.

"He would be a fool not to," Josef snorted. "Look where it got Judge Lowell. We know that Talbot is ambitious, this offer plays right into his ego."

Josef's words confirmed Mick's worst fears. It had not been easy to hide in the bushes and listen to Ben and Douglas express their interest in Beth. He did not want Beth anywhere near Talbot now that the ADA knew about vampires.

"Maybe it's time for you to look for a new job," Mick said reaching out to take Beth's hand in his. "I'm not comfortable with you working for Talbot now that he knows about us."

"What?" Beth said in surprise.

"You don't want to pull her out of the DA's office now. We need her connection to Talbot to stay informed," Josef contradicted.

"Josef, I want Beth safe. She is not going to risk her life just to spy for us. Talbot knows she is involved with vampires; he is not going to tell her anything important. He all ready dislikes me, let's not turn him against her as well," Mick said angrily.

"But he doesn't know that we know," Josef pointed out.

"I agree with Mick," Kira spoke up. "Beth should not be anywhere near a member of that group, it is too dangerous. I think you should call in sick tomorrow Beth."

"Kira…" Josef warned.

"No! Josef we know that Douglas hates you and me. He will urge Ben Talbot to turn on Beth because she is connected to Mick. They may use her to get to us. Ben knows that Beth and I are friends," Kira argued.

Beth glanced back and forth at her friends discussing what she should do without consulting her. She could feel Mick's fingers tighten on hers, his concern displayed in his stiff posture. She understood Kira's worry but she didn't like how they were all deciding things without her consent.

"I want to help," she stated strongly. "I can handle Ben and it does help that we know that he now knows the truth."

"But he won't let you know what he is up to. He will be more careful around you or may feed you false information," Mick countered, trying to convince her. "There is nothing good to be gained by you staying in that office."

Beth looked deeply into Mick's hazel eyes and felt his love wash over her. This wasn't his male ego trying to control her; he really was frightened for her safety. A glance at Josef made her aware of how much he wanted her to remain a pipeline to the DA's office.

Kira could see the conflict building in her friend, she could hear the increase in the woman's heartbeat and she knew the men could hear it too.

"Josef, we should not pressure Beth to be our spy. It could be too dangerous," she said moving off the desk to lean over the back of the chair and touched his shoulder.

Josef considered what Mick and Kira were saying and allowed himself to tap into Beth's emotions. Damn…..this petite human was brave. He could tell that she really was committed to helping them anyway she could, no matter what the danger. His best friend was radiating anger, wanting only to protect his love. And Kira was totally on Mick's side.

"So what do you want to do Beth?" he asked in a kinder tone.

"I want to protect Mick and the rest of you," Beth responded honestly. "I am not afraid of Ben, he won't hurt me. I can be of some help if I am in the office."

"Mick my boy, you have hit the jackpot with this woman," Josef announced in pleasure. "She is important to us in this fight. I know you are worried about her safety but they won't do anything while she is in public."

"No," Mick said shaking his head.

"Mick, Josef has a point," Beth told him softly. She squeezed his fingers. "Please hear me out."

End chapter.

**So there is a bit of dissention in the ranks. And they really got sidetracked from the main point. I guess I know where the next chapter will be going. Thank you for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ghosts of the Past XIII**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I can make no profit off this story except the reviews that I receive.**

**This chapter was supposed to be posted yesterday but my computer caught a bug and needed emergency repair. Thankfully I got it back today and it seems to be fully recovered.**

Chapter 13

Mick nodded; unsure he really wanted to hear her words but knowing that he could not deny Beth her say. Beth had an uncanny habit of winning her arguments with him.

"Please Mick, just listen," Beth continued to plead. "I can be more help if I stay in the DA's office. We know Ben is…..uh….interested in me; he's not likely to hurt me. He might try to convince me to break up with you but he won't do anything to me." She studied his face, ignoring the other two in the room. "If I quit now it will tip the Sentinels off that we are wise to them."

"I don't like the risk," Mick argued softly.

"I promise I will begin looking for another job," Beth promised. "It will just look bad if I quit tomorrow. We need to keep the Sentinels in the dark about what we know."

"She has a valid point buddy," Josef announced, pleased that his side was winning. "We have to keep the advantage for our side. Without a better job to go to Beth's quitting will just set off alarms."

"You've got connections….find Beth a better job," Mick suggested, unwilling to admit defeat.

"Mick, no!" Beth protested and pulled her hand free of his. "How would that not look suspicious? These men are not stupid." She sighed deeply. "Trust me Mick; I can take care of myself. I'll carry a gun if it will make you happy. These people are human after all, they aren't vampires."

"Will you really look for other work?" Kira asked as she seated herself on the arm of the couch, next to Beth. "I can only see trouble ahead if you stay much longer in the office with Talbot."

"I will look," Beth assured her. "I never thought I'd stay there forever. I just wanted to help all of you." She shifted to look only at Mick, taking his hand in both of hers. "Mick, I promise I will not allow myself to be alone with Ben. I should be safe in the office with everyone else around."

Mick knew that she made sense and he didn't know how to fight her further. The DA's office was a busy place and very public. Talbot didn't dare harm her during working hours.

"No lunches alone, no meetings after work and no trips to crime scenes where it's just the two of you," he said firmly. "You will go nowhere where things could turn ugly fast. I don't want the Sentinels to think that they can pressure you to reclaim your soul."

"What is this about Beth's soul?" Kira demanded as she rose to her feet. "Just what didn't you tell us Mick?"

"Most likely he failed to mention that Douglas Carrington has a bad case of Beth Turneritis, just like Talbot," Josef smirked. "Blondie you sure do attract the knights in shining armor."

"Josef," Mick warned with a growl.

"That was unkind Josef," Kira chided. "You mean my relative has taken a fancy to Beth like Talbot has? He has no idea who he is dealing with. What an arrogant son of a bitch if he thinks he can deprogram her or whatever he considers it."

Mick could feel Beth's discomfort at the direction the conversation was taking. Her fingers tightened around his hand, transmitting her anxiety.

"Drop the subject, it doesn't matter what those men want. Beth doesn't need to deal with Carrington at all."

"I'm sorry Beth," Kira said contritely. "Of course Douglas won't touch you; there is no need for your paths to cross."

"It's okay Kira, neither Ben nor your nephew will persuade me to leave Mick." She looked between the two males in the room and then back at Kira. "I think we've become distracted from the important information. Does anyone care what my research revealed?"

Josef perked up instantly.

"What did you learn about our subjects?" he asked brightly.

"I found several social events the three men attended along with Judge Lowell. Most of these were charity deals attended by many high profile California people. I have reports and photos catching them all together," Beth replied as she pulled sheets of paper out of a large tote. "And then I found an obscure report from a publication in the Denver area dated three years ago. I think it is the best indication of a Sentinel gathering." Shuffling through her papers, she handed over about ten sheets of photos and society reports to Josef. Mick went to look at the articles over Josef's shoulder, reading what Beth had told him about on the ride over.

"Well, well, isn't this interesting," Josef said pointing to a photo. "We have the head of Oncology at San Francisco; Dr. Marcus Eagleton and Theadora Blackwell; attorney to the very rich in Oakland and they are rubbing elbows with our gang."

"They really do command a lot of clout, don't they?" Kira said in frustration. "How do we fight a group like this?"

"We wait and see if a fight is necessary," Mick answered with what he hoped was an encouraging smile. "After all these centuries they have not moved against us in a concentrated effort."

"Perhaps not one big effort but you did hear them say that if they can find a way to eliminate us that they will use it," Josef pointed out as he set the papers aside. He turned his attention to Beth once more. "Now tell me more about this obscure magazine article."

"All right," Beth nodded holding three sheets of printout. "This was more difficult to find. When I went through a long list of tracking Patterson, Lowell and MacIntosh I found this report. Three years ago Denver hosted a convention that was labeled; "Leadership and Our Role in a Safe World". The reporter who wrote the article tried to interview the organizers and some of the participants but was denied access. With his curiosity aroused, he staked out the gathering and shot many photos of some of the high powered men and women who attended the convention. He interviewed staff of the facility and then wrote his article," she recited.

"He didn't get caught?" Kira asked.

"No and he managed to catch our four known members along with the Bay area twosome in attendance," Beth responded.

She turned the papers over to Josef. He studied the photos closely, whistling in surprise as he recognized some of the faces.

"There are some serious movers and shakers from the western portion of the US pictured here," he commented. "You say this was three years ago?"

"Yes, I had to dig to find a link to the article. It was buried on a secondary reference publication. The original magazine went out of business four months after publishing this article," Beth informed him. "All copies of their magazine were withdrawn from the libraries and such and anything online was deleted."

Josef looked up from the papers, his gaze sharply focused on Beth.

"How long was the magazine in business before it folded?" he asked.

"Twenty years," Beth answered, fully aware of why he asked that. "They folded exactly four months after putting this article in print after the organizers of the convention requested they not print it."

Both Kira and Mick understood the point she was making. A well established publication had been forced out of business after an unflattering story had not been pulled from the magazine and all proof of its existence was wiped out. It only confirmed the power that the Sentinels wielded.

"What happened to the author of the story?" Kira inquired quietly. The look on her face stated she feared the worst for the writer.

"William Kelley is selling cars in Omaha Nebraska," Beth replied. "When the magazine went under he wasn't able to find another job as a reporter. He has been black balled in the industry. Prior to that incident, he had a very promising career ahead of him."

"I was sure that he had met with an unfortunate accident," Kira confessed. "It does seem that the Sentinels do not kill humans, they just destroy their dreams."

"No, it does appear the group likes to ruin their enemy's careers but stops short at taking lives," Beth observed. "How very civilized of them."

"And they do wield a great deal of power," Mick commented as he returned to sit next to Beth. He stared at Josef. "You had better have a plan to protect your business if you take them on. I don't think they are opposed to taking your money before they kill you. In fact Carrington will enjoy destroying all you have before he takes your head."

"So you think I can't outsmart this group? No one is untouchable Mick," Josef reminded him. "It's one of the reasons we've always been careful, we watch our backs. We vampires have always been aware that our secret can come out so we police ourselves. They may have maintained their secret for centuries but now we know about them. I intend to make sure that the tribe knows what we know. Every group has its weak spot."

"You certainly sound confident suddenly," Kira said perching on the arm of his chair. "Why is that?"

"We know about them and they don't know that we know. The ball is now in our court my pet. I like those odds."

"And Douglas Carrington wants revenge on you and Kira. You still have that little issue Josef," Mick pointed out. "We have photos some of the Sentinels to trace and we can even contact William Kelley but right now Carrington is in LA and he has indicated he isn't leaving quietly."

"We can deal with that little man," Josef said shortly. "No Carrington will ever harm Kira again. I destroyed his family fortune once before and I can do it again."

Kira smiled down at him and then allowed her vampire to rise to the surface.

"I'm not the same woman I was back then. I can give Douglas a close up experience with just how dangerous vampires are," she growled softly, her silvered eyes glowing brightly.

End chapter.

**Thank you for reading this chapter. I guess Beth's situation is settled for now. If next Friday there is no chapter then you will all know that my daughter gave birth to our first grandchild and I was not able to be near a computer. We have no idea if the little girl will show up on her due date so my schedule may be a bit hectic.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ghosts of the Past XIV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I will never make a profit off of this show.**

**Thank you all for the good wishes and for your patience. My granddaughter arrived on June 27****th**** and she is beautiful. We had a good time getting to know her and now I am home and missing her and her parents very much. Now I can get on with my story.**

Chapter 14

"I would really prefer that you have nothing to do with Carrington but I'm not going to get my way, am I?" Josef said in resignation.

"I'm a big girl Josef," Kira reminded him. "I can handle one human, even if he is a Sentinel."

Josef looked at Mick for assistance.

"Can you talk some sense into her?"

"I would never dream of trying to do that," Mick grinned. "She's older than me and owns five successful clubs around the country. I happen to think she's quite good at taking care of herself."

Kira beamed at Mick.

"Hear that? The subject is closed," she stated smugly. "Now can we turn our attention back to what we should do if Douglas does come after us? I really don't want him trying to burn down my club with me in it."

"They didn't sound like they were rushing into any action just yet," Mick said thoughtfully. "And my guess is that Talbot isn't going to rush into any decision on joining them. Let's sit back and keep them under observation while Logan and Ryder alert the tribe to this newly discovered threat. They can also dig deeper and put names to the people that Kelley caught on film."

"Are you planning to continue tailing our out-of-town guests?" Josef enquired.

"I will although I would prefer to only do night duty. I was thinking of taking a quick trip to Omaha; care to lend me your jet?" Mick asked with a grin.

"I can manage that, would you care for some company?"

"I think Mr. Kelley might be more willing to talk to just one person. I'm less likely to show my teeth if he's unwilling to cooperate," Mick said mildly.

"Touché," Josef smirked. "After all, you are our resident human handler."

Beth turned bright red and Kira lightly tapped the top of Josef's head.

"Really Josef, do you always have to be so tactless?" she chided softly. "Naturally Mick has better people skills, he doesn't do all his business over the phone or on the computer."

"Hey, I get along with humans. Didn't I build Hearst College a new sports center? I can deal with lowly humans if I want," he protested grabbing her hand.

"You deal with them as little as possible unless they supply you with blood," Kira countered, her smile softening her words.

"I'll have you know that Simone is still speaking to me. Eli and Thomas like me," Josef informed her. "And Beth knows I'm fond of her." He looked at Beth and gave her his most sincere smile. "Honest Beth, I tease because I care."

"I get it Josef. I honestly don't think you can control yourself when it comes to teasing Mick and me. But we all know there is a heart deep inside you and while it might not beat anymore, it isn't mean spirited. Tease away, we can take it."

"I keep telling you Mick, she's a keeper," Josef laughed in delight as the younger vamp pulled Beth close to his side. Kira leaned down to kiss Josef's cheek and he reached up and pulled her into his lap.

With the redhead giggling in his grasp, the old vampire kissed her soundly.

"And that is a not so subtle hint for us to leave," Mick said rising to his feet and pulling Beth up with him. "No Josef….don't beg us to stay, we can tell you are going to be busy for awhile."

"Take Blondie out to dinner and then get her home early. Remember she has a job to get to tomorrow. We certainly don't want to make Talbot any more suspicious than necessary."

"Thanks Josef, I know I would have forgotten all about that. Beth will get to work on time. And you are right; I do have an affinity for humans. Having Beth in my life makes it all worth it," Mick declared before leading Beth from the room.

Beth managed to contain her laughter until they had exited the house. She doubled over as her shoulders shook in delight. Mick gathered her into his arms, his own laughter making his chest rumble in her ear. He then tilted her head back and kissed her deeply, not caring about the bright sunshine.

"Mick….the sun," Beth finally protested.

"I'm good, don't worry," he assured him as he kept his arms tightly banded around her. "Please, just ignore Josef."

"I understand Josef, he loves to embarrass me but I'm learning not to let it bother me anymore," Beth promised as she hugged him in return. "And I fully approve of the suggestion that you take me out to eat," she grinned.

"Then let me make this suggestion," Mick countered as he led her to the car. "Let's grab some takeout from one of your favorite places and then got back to my place so that I can eat at the same time."

"In bed?" Beth asked with a mischievous smile.

"I will not argue where dinner is consumed," Mick said, his eyes flashing silver. "Let's go home Beth."

"I really do like calling your place home," Beth sighed as she slid into the seat and closed the car door.

*ML*

Beth lay in Mick's arms, feeling relaxed and satiated. Her Chinese takeout had been fantastic and she couldn't deny that when Mick chose to drink from a new artery, she felt a sense of bliss that she had never felt before. After questioning him about his actions, Mick drew her against him and explained how he didn't want Talbot seeing any new bite marks on her. Hearing his embarrassed confession she had kissed him tenderly and stoked his cheek.

"You make me feel so special," she whispered. "Just give me five minutes alone with Douglas Carrington and I will inform him just how wrong he is about vampires. I have never felt safer than when I am in your arms."

"I wish that could convince him but I'm afraid he'll just chalk it up to vampire influence," Mick said rolling her under him and kissing her. "I want you to avoid him at all costs. I'd bet money on you to convert him but I would rather you not rile the Sentinels."

"Have I ever said how much I love how you watch out for me?" Beth replied. "Mick, you are a perfect lover."

"And I love you too," he said before closing his mouth over hers again.

As midnight approached, Mick gave her a final kiss and told her he was headed to the freezer. Beth didn't argue, knowing he wanted her rested for her return to work. She let him go, aware how the sun had drained him and he needed his rest as well. Blending vampire and human hours was always going to be a challenge for them but they were both willing to make it work. She rolled over and went back to sleep until the alarm sounded.

*ML*

Walking into the DA's office the next morning had Beth glancing around, hoping she wouldn't run into Ben Talbot right off the bat. She made it to her cubicle safely and plunged into work, happy there was no sign of her boss. She might be prepared to see him but it was easier to avoid him all together.

A half hour later she heard several voices greet Ben as he arrived. Beth knew he usually arrived before everyone in the office so this only convinced her he was struggling with what he had learned on Sunday and it had given him a sleepless night. A quick check on the computer confirmed he had not been in court on a case so that told Beth that he was shaken by the information he had been given by the Sentinels.

She glanced up as he paused at his office door and their eyes locked together for a brief moment. Beth smiled sweetly, far more prepared for their first contact than he was and then she turned back to her computer. She had to stifle a small giggle as Ben quickly disappeared into his office, slamming his door harder than necessary. Round one had gone to Beth.

Two and a half hours later Beth had finished a background check on a case that was to be tried later in the month. She pushed back from her desk with a sense of accomplishment and let out a sigh. Completing an assignment was always satisfying but she was aware that this was not her first love. Kira and Mick were right; she should look for a different job. Beth had accepted this job when she had been at loose ends after leaving BuzzWire and she was grateful that Ben had given her something to do. But she had loved reporting and chasing down leads, that was what she truly wanted to do with her life. The only reason she had stayed in the DA's office was the chance to help Mick and the tribe.

"Beth," Ben's voice startled her out of her thoughts, causing her to jump in her seat.

"Damn it Ben…are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she squeaked.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Have you finished the Collin's case background yet?" Ben said with an awkward smile. "The DA just called me that the trial date had been moved up. I need everything you have on it." He tried to look calm but his eyes darted around the cubicle, unable to stay focused on Beth's face.

"I just finished it Ben, good timing," Beth said reaching for the papers in the printer tray. She slid them into a folder and handed it to Ben. "I think you have a good chance of conviction. Nothing in his alibi seems to check out and he has lied about who he was with on the nights in question." She smiled and waited for his response. It pleased her no end that Ben appeared to have swallowed his tongue.

End chapter.

**I would say that Beth really did win round one of her encounter with Ben. But we will see how round two goes. The muse had that romantic bug again, hope you don't mind. Thanks for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ghosts of the Past XV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I wish I did and I still do miss the show.**

**Well I hope that I can now be back on schedule with my postings. Real life has not been playing fair but finally let me get back to writing. Thanks for your patience.**

Chapter 15

For a short moment both Ben and Beth stared at each other and she caught Ben's eyes straying to her neck. Beth was happy that she had been careful with her makeup on her puncture marks and had worn her hair down today. Stifling a giggle she gave Ben a dazzling smile.

"Is there anything more I can do for you Ben?" she enquired.

"Uh…..not now. But maybe we could do lunch today. Would you like to?" he asked awkwardly as he forced his eyes back to her face.

"I'm sorry, I have plans," Beth replied quickly, remembering her promise to Mick.

"Oh…..St. John," Ben said in disappointment.

"Actually no, Mick is working. I'm meeting a friend from BuzzWire. She really needs to vent about how tabloid it has become. She wasn't as lucky as I was to have options when I quit there," Beth said brightly. Quickly she made a mental note to call Rita as soon as possible and see if she was free for lunch.

"All right, maybe another time," Ben nodded, feeling a sense of relief. It was so very tempting to go to lunch with Beth and spill all that he had learned the previous afternoon. The men had warned him not to tell anyone but he really wanted to hear Beth's side of this fanciful story. A viewing of one of the DVDs had given him a fitful night's sleep and caused his late arrival at work that morning.

Unable to shake the feeling that Beth knew exactly what he was going through, Ben headed back to his office with the Collin's file in hand. Sitting behind his desk, Ben propped his elbows on the desk and buried his head in his hands. Conflicting thoughts were warring inside him and he didn't know which course to follow. He liked Beth….hell he was attracted to the woman and it was difficult to believe she would willingly give her life and blood over to a creature like a vampire. She was too smart to accept the lifestyle that DVD had laid out. But Ben had watched the way Beth and St. John had been together after the mess at Dark Nightmare Studios and he knew the two loved each other.

Now knowing that Mick St. John was a vampire answered a lot of questions that Ben had harbored since meeting the private investigator. St. John's methods in locating and rescuing the little boy in West Adams and also having Laslo Masterson's name on the List explained everything about the puzzling movie starlet case. He was now convinced that that was one big vampire affair with both Masterson and the killer being vampires. Beth and St. John had managed to keep the real reason secret from the LAPD and the public but in a strange way justice had been served. And Patterson had stated that even Emma Monaghan did not walk free for killing Dominic.

Straightening up, Ben pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. He had great respect for Dr. Patterson and he had known Judge Lowell. These men had reached a level of success in their careers that Ben could only envy. They were not the type to join a crazy cult and it was clear that Patterson believed in the Sentinels' mission and felt there was a need for the organization. He still was not convinced he could be a part of this but the lure of giving his own career a boost was tempting and they would expect an answer from him soon. Ben didn't like St. John but the man…..or vampire had not done anything for Ben to fault except for the fact that he held Beth Turner's heart. And all of this only made him more confused and was giving him a headache.

*ML*

Beth hurried out of the office at noon to meet her friend Rita. To say that Rita had been surprised to hear from Beth was an understatement but she readily agreed to join her friend for lunch. As Beth walked the two blocks from the courthouse to the diner she was meeting Rita at, she placed a call to Mick.

"What's up Beth?" Mick answered on the second ring.

"Hi, I'm meeting a friend for lunch but I thought I'd tell you that Ben wanted me to have lunch with him. I used Rita as an excuse," Beth filled him in. "Are you following MacIntosh and Carrington around town?"

"I will have you know I'm sitting in a dark parking garage, watching their vehicles. Very exciting and dangerous work," Mick complained. "The bug I managed to plant in their suite thanks to a very cute maid tells me they are relaxing by the pool bar. I also have cameras at the main entrance and the kitchen door in back. So now I am bored," he complained.

"Poor baby, I'll make you feel better tonight," Beth sympathized.

"If Josef has his way, I will be following these two 24/7. I may not even see you tonight," Mick grumbled.

"I am willing to bet that Kira could get him to lighten up," Beth suggested. She could hear him chuckle over the phone.

"She could but let's not forget that this surveillance is to protect Kira," Mick reminded her. "Carrington is a real threat to her."

"I understand," Beth said sobering. "I still want to see you this evening; I can help you on the stakeout."

"Sounds good. Enjoy your lunch and give me a call when you are done with work. We'll steal a little time together," Mick promised before breaking the connection.

With a smile firmly in place, Beth entered the diner to meet Rita.

*ML*

It was close to midnight when Mick left Beth sleeping safely in his apartment. To Beth's delight she was able to share some stakeout time with Mick. It was always interesting to see how Mick worked and she liked being part of the experience. And having time with Mick was always special. All they learned was that the two men had lingered over their dinner in the hotel restaurant according to a cooperative waitress who watched the men, all for a smile from Mick and a hundred dollar bill. She had not objected to keeping an eye on the men for the handsome PI with plenty of cash. Beth had to admit that Mick's charms sure helped in his job and she could not fault the woman for being attracted to him. When the men retired to their suite, Mick drove Beth back to the apartment for her to get some sleep.

With Beth asleep, Mick was surprised when Carrington's Porsche GPS pinged to life. Heading down to his car, Mick followed the tracker, noting that the car was heading in the direction of Dusk to Dawn. With mounting concern, Mick pressed on the accelerator, needing to get to his friend and watch over her. Arriving at the club, Mick parked down the street and sprinted towards the entrance.

*ML*

Douglas Carrington beat Mick to Dusk to Dawn by fifteen minutes. He strode inside, his eyes searching for Kira Starling among the full club. The quartet on stage had finished up a set and had gone on a break, the customer's voices raised in conversation to fill the silence. He paused and looked around the club for his quarry.

Kelvin had warned him to stay away from Kira and the club but he chose to ignore the advice and seek out his relative anyway. MacIntosh could not possibly understand his need for vengeance. Douglas felt he had to revenge his family now that he had found the direct cause of their misfortunes. Knowing that both Kostan and Kira had made their own fortunes only left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Spotting Eli Wolfe at the end of the bar, Douglas headed in that direction. If anyone could get him some face time with Kira it would be Wolfe.

"Mr. Wolfe, I really hope you can arrange for me to meet the owner of this club," Douglas said as he stopped beside him.

"And just why do you need to see Ms Starling?" Eli asked calmly.

"I have some personal business with her and it is to her advantage to listen to what I have to say," Douglas said cryptically.

"Really? I was under the impression that you didn't know Kira personally," Eli said curiously. "What do you want me to tell her is the nature of your business?"

"I know what she is," Douglas hissed through clenched teeth as he leaned close.

"You know she is a smart, lovely businesswoman? That is not secret," the older man said mildly.

"Don't play games with me Wolfe. You work for a vampire and I know it," Douglas stated still keeping his voice at a whisper.

"You have quite the imagination Mr. Carrington," Eli laughed as he slid off the stool. "I will humor you and see if Kira is willing to speak to you. I am not sure she will appreciate the approach you want to take with her though. Wait here."

Eli headed into the hallway that led to Kira's private office. He knew that Kira would have been observing the exchange and as expected she was exiting her office as he approached.

"It looks like Douglas intends to "out" you," Eli whispered. "Let me call Josef or Mick."

"Don't bother them, I will speak to him. He won't make a scene in a crowed club, which goes against Sentinel policy," Kira whispered back.

"I don't like it and you don't know what he plans."

"I will be fine Eli. You are going to be out there and Thomas is due in shortly," she assured him and moved past him quickly.

Kira moved over to Douglas with a smile on her face and her hand extended.

"Mr. Carrington, I understand you wish to speak to me?" She did not miss the hesitation with which he took her hand. After brief contact he quickly dropped her hand.

"Yes Ms Starling, I believe we have a personal connection. Friends of mine who enjoyed their visit here insisted that I meet you."

"I must have made an impression I was not aware of," Kira said sweetly. "I hope you enjoy the music and spread the word, other than that I see no personal business that we could have."

"I have something you must see Ms Starling," Douglas said as he reached into his pocket and withdrew an old pocket watch. He flipped it open to reveal a sepia toned photo of Tyler and Kira's faces from 1901. "This looks very much like you, does it not?" he inquired with an unpleasant smile.

End chapter.

**I guess Douglas has plans that the rest of the Sentinel's don't know about. And he seems to want to play dirty. Thank you for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ghosts of the Past XVI**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I keep posting this disclaimer but I doubt the owners care what I do.**

**Thank you for reading and to those who reviewed I extend a special thanks. Let's see how Kira reacts to what Douglas has shown her.**

Chapter 16

Kira recognized the pocket watch the minute Douglas brought it out. She had steeled herself for the picture she was positive would be inside, trying to keep her expression neutral.

"It certainly does resemble me, doesn't it?" she said lightly. "Of course the hairstyle is wrong and this appears to be a very old photo." She looked him square in the eye. "And look how the man in the photo could be you. It isn't you, is it?" she asked pointedly.

"Of course not," Douglas said indignantly. "This is my great, great uncle, Tyler Carrington. And that is his wife Kirsten. But this is not news to you. That is you in the photo."

Kira laughed lightly and shook her head.

"You said great, great uncle….just how old do I look to you Mr. Carrington?" she asked in amusement.

"I think you look exactly the age you were when that monster Holtman changed you and that is how you could be in that photo," Douglas stated vehemently.

"I beg your pardon," Kira said stiffly, allowing some anger to creep into her voice. "Just what accusations are you making sir? And lower your voice, you are disturbing my customers." The quartet had begun their next set but some of the patrons seated closer were glancing their way.

"I'm saying….I know what you are," Douglas said smugly, crossing his arms over his chest. He did lower his voice though.

Kira could see Eli inching nearer, ready to physically remove Carrington from the club if necessary. She held up one hand to stop him and then turned an icy green stare on Douglas.

"I have no idea what you are talking about and I'm tired of you attempting to cause a scene in my club. I don't know what you think I am but you are beginning to sound a bit disturbed. For your information I was born in San Francisco in 1981. There are records, go check, "she said scathingly. "Now please leave my club."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about and I'm sure there are planted records. I happen to know your birth year was 1875," Douglas insisted, not backing off.

"You seem to be jumping to some very large conclusions Mr. Carrington," Mick said from behind the man. He had been able to hear the conversation from the moment he had entered Dusk to Dawn. Now standing close to the man, he could feel the hatred rolling off the human.

"St. John to the rescue, why am I not surprised?" Douglas sneered as he turned to face Mick.

"I wasn't aware we had met. Did you research all of Kira's friends before coming here to harass her?" Mick enquired, keeping his voice pleasant.

"And yet you know my name, how is that?" Douglas countered.

"You were asking Eli about her in the club the other night. I am a private investigator Mr. Carrington," Mick responded coolly. His inner vampire was fighting for release and he admired how Kira kept her self-control.

Douglas took a step to the side so he could face both Mick and Kira. He was aware that their confrontation was drawing the interest of nearby customers. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Thomas Wolfe and Simone Walker had now entered the club and were positioned at the bar, watching with interest.

"I know exactly what you two are and I'm not intimidated," Douglas said with conviction.

"Well good for you Mr. Carrington. Since intimidation was not our intention, I am pleased that you are fine," Kira said sweetly. "But since I do not like your innuendoes, I am asking you nicely to leave my club. Please do not come back."

"I can help you find the exit if you have difficulty," Mick said stepping closer and smiling tightly.

Douglas flinched back from the slightly taller man and his gaze flew between the two vampires, considering for the first time that he might have made a mistake in coming here. He hadn't counted on St. John showing up tonight and had hoped to rattle Kira with the photo. He was sure that he could threaten to expose her secret and that she would be shaken. Now he had tipped his hand and Kira had not fallen apart at the sight of the old photo. But the brief flash of pain in her eyes when she first saw Tyler's picture, he was convinced that Kira was exactly what he believed her to be.

"The world as you know it is about to change. Your secret will not be safe much longer," Douglas declared and walked quickly away.

Kira and Mick watched him leave the club and once he was safely outside Kira let out a sigh and went to Mick, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you very much for showing up my friend. I was so tempted to sink my teeth into him," she exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Glad to be of service but you seemed in perfect control. What do you suppose prompted his visit tonight?" Mick asked. He nodded to Eli, who was hovering just behind Kira. The older man smiled and went to talk to Thomas and Simone.

"Well I guess Dougie boy feels he can challenge me in my own place," Kira said stepping away from Mick. "He claimed to know what I am, actually said vampire to Eli before I left my office. That alone will be enough to have Josef order his death," she added in a very low voice.

"Josef never takes much prompting to give that order," Mick chuckled. "Carrington was trolling for a reaction…he used that watch to elicit a reaction from you. He still has no proof of what you really are."

"He did see that I recognized the photo, I am not a good enough actress to have hidden the initial emotions it produced. It isn't proof to the world but it was to him. Josef is definitely going to want him dead now."

"Let's talk about this in your office," Mick suggested as he noticed that they were still the subject of some curious looks. He guided her back to the hallway. Once inside her office he looked at her seriously. "You do know that we have to tell Josef about this."

"He's going to over-react," Kira predicted as she went to the bar.

Pouring a generous amount of excellent single malt into a glass she handed it to Mick and then turned to fill a glass with Grey Goose over ice. Swallowing a large portion, she went to the shelves behind her desk and picked up the wedding photo of her and Tyler.

"Mick…..I don't want Josef going all Dracula on Douglas. That could play right into the Sentinels' plans and we know that Doug wants to punish Josef just as much as me," Kira said. "Let's wait before we bring out our sire's fangs."

"How do you propose to keep this from him? Will you flat out lie to him?" Mick asked in surprise.

"He's lied to us many times, all in the name of protecting us," she said harshly and pressed the photo to her chest.

"You could never do that," Mick said gently as he went to her.

"No….I can't," Kira admitted with tears in her eyes. "I just want to keep Josef from doing something stupid. He is such a protective sire," she said with a watery smile. "I love him."

"Of course you do," Mick said squeezing her shoulder comfortingly. "And Josef is head over heels for you although he hates to have everyone else know that. But you know he needs to be aware of this, we don't keep this from him."

Taking another swallow of vodka, Kira nodded and leaned into Mick.

"I know but you know he will make plans to kill Douglas immediately. With what we know with of the Sentinels, that may not be a good idea. Help me make him see reason Mick," she pleaded.

"We'll talk to him," Mick promised as he pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

"I did think that you two would know better to relive old times where I have a key. Does Beth know about this?" Josef's voice came from the rear entrance. He stood there with a slight smirk on his face.

"Josef!" Kira exclaimed and quickly withdrew from Mick's arms. "You have to stop dropping in without knocking."

"But then I would miss all these cozy, embarrassing scenes," Josef quipped. He grinned at Mick and turned concerned eyes to Kira. He had heard the very end of the conversation and knew that Kira was upset about something. "What happened, my pet?"

"Douglas Carrington dropped by and showed Kira a pocket watch that belonged to Tyler. He also told Eli that he knew Kira is a vampire," Mick filled him in before Kira could speak.

"The bastard has nerve," Josef stated mildly as he went to Kira. "I do think we need to teach this nosey human a lesson, don't we Mick?" he added as he gathered Kira into his embrace.

"He is daring us to do something," Mick warned.

"So then let's sit down and think of something," Josef said as he led Kira to the sofa. "Just what does my lady suggest we do to this idiot?"

Kira looked at him in surprise as she sat down.

"So you don't want him dead? This doesn't sound like you."

"My dear….no matter what, this is your family we are talking about. Killing Carrington would not be easy for you, he looks exactly like Tyler, and you would feel something. And then we have this group he belongs to that we have to consider. It isn't one human we are dealing with," Josef said kindly. He kept an arm around her shoulders. She leaned in and rested her head on his chest.

"He is not family. Tyler is dead and after that I broke all ties with that family. I became Kira Nightingale and you became my family in 1902 and I didn't look back. I won't shed one tear if Douglas ends up dead. He is not going to "out" me to the world. We will not let him expose our secret to others and he will pay," she vowed.

End chapter.

**It seems that Kira has adopted the bird family when it comes to changing names. Will Douglas be in trouble with the Sentinels now? Thanks for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ghosts of the Past XVII**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. After all this time I wonder if anyone really does.**

**Thank you for the reviews. They are the only thing that keeps me posting.**

Chapter 17

Douglas Carrington arrived back at his hotel suite, fuming about the smug attitudes Kira and St. John had displayed towards him. He would make sure that they regretted their behavior. As he reached for the doorknob of his bedroom door, the lights in the main room flared to life.

"You are keeping late hours Douglas," Kelvin observed from the door to his room. "Just where did you go, as if I don't know?"

Douglas turned to glare across the room at the older man.

"You're not my father Kelvin. Yes, I did go to confront that bitch and let her know I'd make her pay. And I plan to destroy St. John along with her and Kostan," Douglas said bitterly.

"You made a very unwise choice my young friend," Kelvin said mildly. "Did you actually confront her in her club?"

"I met her in a public place where she couldn't harm me without revealing herself," Douglas confirmed.

"In a club that caters to vampires….how did you know if there weren't only vampires present? She could have destroyed you with no repercussions. Did you even consider that possibility?" Kelvin asked as he went to a chair and sat down. "How many people overheard you? Did you "out" our organization along with the vampire nation? How careless were you?"

"The club entertains a mixed clientele and you know that. Kira and I were not close to the others in the club, just her watchdog Wolfe, we weren't overheard. We only generated some interested stares, nothing more," Douglas shrugged as he took a seat on the couch.

"You fool, you can't tell the vamps from the humans just by sight. And of course Kira kept things quiet; she knows how to protect her secret. You are forgetting that our purpose in this city is to recruit Ben Talbot to our cause, not to reveal vampires to the world. Put your revenge on hold," Kelvin scolded.

"I understand our purpose here but you've always known that I planned to avenge my family. I made that promise to my father and grandfather when I took my place in the Sentinels," Carrington said heatedly.

"Douglas, I understand your need for vengeance but it must be handled properly. We should run that by our district leader," Kelvin said patiently.

"She denied knowing my family. She lied straight to my face," Douglas said painfully.

"Did you expect anything different? Douglas, these creatures survive because they hide their origins. They are consummate liars. She is no weaker because she's a woman. Of course she denied knowing you," MacIntosh said sympathetically.

"She flinched when she saw Tyler's photo. I hurt her," Douglas gloated. "She is Kirsten."

"Okay, so you hurt her and confirmed her identity. You knew that she loved Tyler when she was human. These monsters have long memories. Truthfully I am not surprised that she and Kostan went after your family's fortune after the way Adele treated her once Tyler died. Be glad they didn't kill your family, they just took your money."

"How dare you take those bloodsuckers' side in this," Douglas exploded. "No Sentinel should ever defend one of them." He rose to his feet in anger.

"Sit down Douglas," Kelvin ordered also rising to his feet. The sudden steel in his voice made Douglas drop back onto the couch. He was taken aback by the older man's anger. "You seem to think you hold some special place in the Sentinel hierarchy but you don't. Your family may be long time members of this organization but the powers that be have always kept an eye on you Carringtons. They know about your thirst for vengeance and they aren't comfortable with it," he explained harshly.

"If I can eliminate some of these bloodsuckers, why would they object? Isn't that part of our purpose?" Douglas demanded in confusion.

"Because we maintain a delicate balance with these creatures, that's why. Until we learn how to destroy all of them we must be cautious. The vampires don't know about us so far, we have protected ourselves but if you continue this revenge plot we may all be compromised. I brought you along on this trip because Charles and I felt you might connect with Talbot better since you are nearer his age. If you screw that up, I can assure you or leadership will not be happy since they selected him specifically," Kelvin pointed out.

Douglas sat silently, considering Kelvin's words. He had not known that Sentinel leadership didn't totally trust his family. That changed things and he would have to be more careful in the future. He knew he should make nice with Kelvin to ease the tension.

"Okay…..okay, I get it. I'm sorry I went off half-cocked. I just want justice for my family and I got carried away. I will help recruit Ben," he said contritely.

"Trust me Douglas, revenge will come with time. For now we concentrated on Talbot, our leadership wants him," Kelvin advised, finally smiling.

"Why don't I take him to lunch tomorrow and practice some salesmanship? I'm sure has some questions after viewing the DVDs," Douglas suggested.

"Just don't' start ranting about getting personal revenge. Try to keep Ms Turner out of the conversation as well. We want him to join us for a higher purpose than to just save the woman from her vampire lover," Kelvin cautioned. "We don't want to start a war at this time."

"I'll stick to recruiting," Douglas promised.

"Good, Charles said it would be better if you got your head on straight. Don't mess with the brotherhood or you will have two groups calling for your blood," Kelvin stated and went to his room.

Irritated, Douglas went to the bar and poured a large glass of whiskey and stalked to his room. Closing the door tightly, he pulled out his phone. It was late but he needed to let his father know what was going on.

*ML*

Mick finished the drink Kira had poured for him and set the glass on her desk. He gave the couple on the sofa a questioning look.

"So do I keep tailing both our out of town guests or should I concentrate on Carrington only?" he asked.

"Go home and grab some freezer time. Then take Beth out to breakfast, send her to work and check out the recordings I know you are making from that bug in the hotel suite. I'll send a couple of my guys to take the dayshift for now. I'd rather you monitor Douglas' nighttime activities," Josef responded. "Kira and I will discuss the possible actions we can take against Dougie that won't have the Sentinels breathing down our necks."

Kira nodded and smiled.

"We know we have to be careful. Please tell Beth to watch herself around Talbot. We don't know what decision he'll make."

"I keep telling her that but you know Beth…she isn't afraid of much," Mick grinned. "I will remind her again."

Rising to her feet, Kira went to Mick and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you again my friend for the timely intervention," she said warmly.

"It is such a good thing that I am not a jealous vamp because you two certainly would try my patience," Josef sighed as he leaned back and laced his fingers behind his head. "I promise I will not say a word to Beth about all this hugging and kissing."

"Go ahead, tell her," Mick challenged with a grin. "Beth doesn't get jealous, she loves and trusts me."

Josef favored Mick with a knowing look.

"Coraline," was all he said.

"Josef!" Kira exclaimed in shock but Mick shook his head and smirked.

"She's not jealous of Coraline anymore, she know I love only her. Now if we are to play the hate card, then I would say that you were more on the mark. Beth excels at hating Coraline and I don't blame her," Mick explained. "And now I'm going to follow your advice and go home to get some sleep. Beth will appreciate the breakfast suggestion."

"Just make sure that she knows it was my idea," Josef said as Mick headed for the door and Kira returned to the sofa.

"I will," Mick promised with a laugh and waved before heading out the door and into the club proper.

"You can be so cruel to Mick at times," Kira scolded once they were alone. "He and Beth are happy, why bring up Coraline now? Do you like hurting him?"

"Of course not but until he comes to terms with his feelings for that French bitch, she will always come between Beth and him. He has to let her go completely."

"He has. Mick didn't go searching for Coraline when Lance took her away. He's happy with Beth," Kira said confidently.

Josef leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"Mick tracked down where Lance took her once I re-turned him," he replied softly.

Kira pulled away in shock. She shook her head in horror.

"No…..why would he?"

"Because Coraline's hooks are imbedded deeply in him and our boy has not cut all ties with her. Yes….he loves Beth with all his being and she is good for him but Coraline is still alive. To his credit, all he did was learn her whereabouts and he's made no move to rescue her," Josef answered. "But never forget that Coraline is his original sire and we both know how strong that bond is."

"He loves Beth, he will not go back to that bitch," Kira repeated.

"Yes he does love Beth. He is beyond reason when it comes to this human. I wish them the best but don't ever underestimate Coraline's desire to possess Mick. That story is not finished yet," Josef stated as he drew Kira into his embrace. "We have not heard the last of her."

End chapter.

**Aren't we all glad that Mick bugged that hotel suite? Thank you for reading.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ghosts of the Past XVIII**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I have had to give up that dream but I still can write about it.**

**Thank you for the reviews.**

Chapter 18

Mick took Beth out to breakfast the next morning and filled her in on Carrington's visit the night before. He dropped her off at work and promised to pick her up when her day was over. With a kiss and a happy smile, Beth disappeared into the building. Returning to the loft, Mick went on the computer to listen in on what happened in the hotel suite after Douglas returned last night and enjoyed the dressing down that MacIntosh gave his young friend. A slow smile spread over his face to hear how the Sentinels did not trust the Carrington family and knew that would please Josef immensely. He burned a disc so Kostan could listen to the conversation for himself. Not happy that Beth had been mentioned in the conversation, he sent a text to Beth to warn her that Douglas would be stopping by the office that noon. He had to grin when she answered back that she'd keep her eyes open and that he should hit the freezer immediately.

Beth buried herself in work after hearing from Mick; not wanting to dwell on the fact that Carrington would be showing up later. She frequently glanced at the closed door of Ben's office; the man had not come out all morning. Feeling relieved not to have to deal with Talbot, Beth forgot about him as she gave her attention to her work.

At 11:30 A.M. a stirring in the office tore her gaze from the computer screen in time to see Douglas Carrington striding down the corridor between the cubicles. She could hear several of the women comment on how handsome he was and she wrinkled her nose in disgust, wishing she could tell them the truth about the guy. She ducked her head to avoid making eye contact with the man. Douglas paused at Ben's door and knocked, glancing around he noticed Beth bow her head over her keyboard. Ben called out for him to enter and he went inside, smiling at Talbot.

"Hello Ben, I thought it might be nice to have lunch together. I'm sure you have plenty of questions," Douglas announced.

"You're right, I do have questions," Ben admitted. He stood up slowly and gazed out the glass, into the office space beyond. "I don't think we can talk here."

"Of course not," Douglas agreed. "The vamps do have their eyes and ears here, don't they?" He nodded towards Beth's cubicle and then turned back to Ben. "You know Beth Turner only works here to supply those creatures with information."

"And from what I've seen, that information has managed to bring several murdering vampires to their own type of justice. I would think the Sentinels would approve of that," Ben retorted in annoyance.

"That only covers a few cases that we know about. All those have dealt with situations where humans were on the verge of learning their secret. Most of the time their Cleaners cover up their murders and the guilty walk free," Douglas pointed out. "Don't make the mistake of attaching noble motives to their actions. But that is not why I'm here today; I'm here to explain the benefits of joining us. I can answer your questions and tell you how we can help your career flourish. The opportunities are endless."

"I have to admit that part of your group does intrigue me," Ben stated. He was relieved to have the subject shift to more practical matters. The thought of his career getting a boost with Sentinel backing definitely interested him. He had never lacked ambition and he liked the idea of this organization being able to open doors faster for him. "I can take an extended lunch, my schedule is light today. Let's talk."

"Sounds good Ben, I am sure I can show you the advantages of joining us. Our group does more than just look for ways to destroy the monsters of this world," Douglas approved. "Come along, this lunch is on me."

Ben informed his secretary of where he was headed and that he could be reached by phone in case of an emergency. He then suggested a trendy bistro for their meal that had semi-private booths in the rear that were perfect for business deals in the making. After placing their food orders, Ben sat back and eyed Douglas curiously.

"You say you can help my career. Just how do the Sentinels manage that?" he asked as he took a sip of his iced tea.

"You'll find the Sentinels include many powerful and influential men and women. A good word in the right ears can lead to promotions and favors. Check into Judge Lowell's career path if you doubt me. He was a very competent lawyer but his move to the bench was faster than normal. If you didn't display the same promise, our leadership would never have suggested contacting you," Douglas assured him.

"So if I join you, I can be sure that my career will move ahead as well?" Ben asked.

"Very much so."

"So all I do is say yes and I'm on the fast track? What are the requirements when it comes to watching these creatures of the night?" Ben questioned in a low voice and glanced around to see if anyone was listening to them.

Douglas also glanced around but the few other occupied booths were not close to them. The staff knew that they should not eavesdrop on their patrons business, so they served the food efficiently and then left the area. No one was paying any attention to them.

"We have people who deal with the creatures so for the most part we observe and keep track of who is living in the area. The most powerful of the vamps are well off financially and move in the same circles as our members, they even sit on the same boards as our people do. It seems that even the bloodsuckers like the soft life and we are sometimes privy to conversations they have with each other. We can keep tabs on them and are in a position to act if there is a threat to humanity. It is one of the reasons we try to keep members to be in law and justice departments so that we can check more on backgrounds. You are never required to get your hands dirty if you don't wish to," Douglas told him. "I've never personally dealt with these beings until I visited Kira's club recently. I've been told you've been to the club yourself?"

"I have," Ben confirmed. "I found her to be quite pleasant. What do you plan to do about her and Kostan? I understand you wish revenge on them," Ben enquired.

"The Sentinels will assist me with my vengeance," Douglas answered, remembering that Kelvin had warned him not to emphasize his personal vendetta. "It will happen when the time is right. For now Charles and Kelvin feel you are the perfect choice to replace Lowell. Really Ben, it is to your advantage to join us, we take care of our own. Our leadership would really like to include you in our ranks."

Ben was flattered with Douglas' assurances that the Sentinels wanted him personally. His ego was inflated by the knowledge that they had chosen him and were offering him this chance to be set for life. And that brought about another question, was this a lifelong commitment?

"Is this a commitment for life, or can I turn in my membership if I find out this doesn't work for me?" he asked curiously. Just how committed would he be?

"You will undergo a trial period where we decide if you fit in but don't worry Ben, you will be very happy as a Sentinel. There is no punishment if you decide to leave the organization and as long as you keep your mouth shut, no one will destroy your life. However all those perks of being a member will turn on you if develop a loose tongue," Douglas cautioned.

"Believe me Douglas; I have no desire to "out" your organization. I do not wish to sabotage my career by shooting off my mouth," Ben responded. "But I don't want your group coming after me if I'm seen innocently talking to someone you don't approve of."

"You wish to talk about this with Ms Turner, don't you?" Douglas said shrewdly.

Ben flushed but shook his head quickly. It was disconcerting to have the other man figure out that Beth was exactly who he wished to speak with. Not to warn the vampires but to find out why she would side with that group against humanity. It had to be more than just her attraction to St. John, she was a smart woman and he knew she didn't let her emotions rule her. Beth would be able to explain the other side of this puzzle. He looked at Douglas having trouble keeping his expression civil, he wasn't sure he liked Carrington.

"I believe I was instructed not to speak to anyone about the Sentinels. I assume that would include Beth, since you say that she is sleeping with a vampire."

Douglas laughed and then quickly took a sip of his iced coffee.

"Yes, we would specifically mean Beth Turner," he acknowledged. "Anything you say she would take and run to that creature and tell him everything. So far the Sentinels are not known to the vampire population and we want to keep it that way."

"You may not like hearing this Carrington but I have watched Beth with St. John. I do dislike Mick St. John but I have no doubt he has acted over and over to protect and care for her," Ben said quietly. He knew that wasn't what Carrington was hoping to hear.

"Oh he cares…..he cares about her blood," Douglas spit out.

"He cares about her life," Ben corrected, surprised he was defending Mick. "You claim he's eager to change her but I haven't seen that. Mick has had ample opportunities to make her a vampire, yet he hasn't done so," he pointed out. "I may not like St. John but I don't doubt he protects her."

"Protecting his own interests you mean," Douglas answered. "She does feed him after all. She supplies blood and sex."

"No….she is more than that to him," Ben stated, remembering what Kira had said when he had implied Beth had cheated on Josh. He envied St. John for winning Beth's heart but he had seen the video where Mick had placed himself between a knife blade and Beth. "I may not like that they love each other but they do. I think you need to re-evaluate how vampires deal with humans. Some of them actually are capable of caring for their human connections," he stated confidently.

"Are you taking their side?" Douglas sneered.

"No, I'm not declaring any sides," Ben snapped back. "But I am not so blinded by hate that I only see evil in everything. If you are the example of the perfect Sentinel then maybe I do need to join you. It would seem your group needs some balance," he proclaimed.

End chapter.

**It looks like Ben is making a decision. We shall see how that works out. Thank you for reading.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ghosts of the Past XIX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I have never had that pleasure and I never will.**

**The muse went cranky on me and the story telling slowed down. And my granddaughter demanded some time so I went along with her. So here is the latest chapter, better late than never.**

Chapter 19

Douglas Carrington stared at Ben for moment, considering his challenge and then laughed heartily.

"Oh Ben, I do like your attitude but you have no idea how wrong you are. There have been many Sentinels who joined our ranks with the same attitude as you. It only takes a short time of observing those creatures and they all change their tunes," he explained.

Their conversation was cut short as the waitress delivered their plates. Once she had moved beyond earshot, Ben leaned towards Douglas.

"I am not your average recruit. I know some of the players in this game and I don't take a lot at face value. I will consider your offer very seriously but I would like to know who the leaders of this group are that seem so eager to recruit me. Can you give me their names?" Ben asked.

"That information only comes with time and trust," Douglas informed him. "Join us, be loyal and your questions will eventually be answered."

"Cryptic responses seem to be your favorite game," Ben commented. "And I am not your normal new member."

Douglas took a bite of his sandwich and enjoyed chewing it. He had no qualms making Ben wait for an answer. At the time Douglas had stepped into his grandfather's position in the Sentinels, he had been privy to many of the secrets Ben was asking about. After his confrontation with Kelvin the night before and with his father's warning to be careful, Douglas knew he should not reveal too much.

"No, you are right, you are not our average recruit, but you are still an unknown quantity. We have not remained a secret society by advertizing our membership. Rest assured, our leaders can make…or break you," Douglas warned. "Just go with the flow and you will be amply rewarded."

Ben took his cue from Douglas and ate in silence for a few minutes as his mind whirled with questions and plans. He waited until Douglas filled his mouth with food and changed topics.

"Just what kind of revenge against Kostan and Kira will make you happy? Since you can't expose them without making your group public as well, I assume you are planning a bloodier event," he enquired.

Douglas looked a bit ill as he finished chewing and swallowed his food.

"My plans aren't important but you are right about one thing, I want them dead," he stated in a low voice.

"You know …it's funny but Kira struck me as a very lovely woman who is a loyal friend to Beth. Given that Kira was under Kostan's influence at the time I would think that your anger would be directed at him and not her," Ben said mildly.

"She was family and she betrayed us," Douglas growled.

Ben nodded, understanding some of the man's anger.

"I think I would be careful around her if I were you. If she really is as powerful as your DVDs suggest, she will smell you coming," he advised.

Once again Douglas was surprised by Ben and this time he was not inclined to laugh. With a carefully controlled expression on his face, he set his sandwich down and leaned in towards Ben.

"I will have my revenge," he said shortly. "It is easy for you to sit there and judge but once Ms Turner attacks you for going after her vamp, you will know how I feel."

Ben's jaw clenched tightly at Carrington's repeated inferences that Beth was submissive to St. John.

"I think I will make my decision about the Sentinels without your influence," Ben said sliding out of the booth and reaching for his wallet. "I know you offered to pay but I'll have to decline." He threw a couple of bills on the table. "I'm afraid I've lost my appetite. Tell Charles I will be in touch when I make my decision." Without waiting for a response, Ben left the restaurant.

*ML*

Beth couldn't fail to notice Ben's foul mood when he returned from lunch. She stifled a smile as his office door closed more forcefully than normal. Mick would be interested in this development and she couldn't wait to share the news.

The end of the day seemed to take forever to arrive but finally Beth shut down her computer and put away her files. She was eager to leave the office and be able to relax. Grabbing her bag, she stepped out of her cubicle and came face to face with Talbot.

"Leaving?" he asked.

"Yes, Mick is picking me up," Beth answered.

"St. John keeps you on a pretty short leash, doesn't he?" Ben said without thinking.

"And just what does that mean?" Beth asked heatedly. She had never expected to hear him say that. "Mick does not control me or my life. How dare you say that?"

"I just meant that he is always around you, sometimes even at work," Ben said defensively, trying to soften his words. All he could think of was how he had been told that vampires held their donors under their control.

"Well we are dating Ben and that means we're a couple. Couples enjoy spending time together," Beth said in amusement. She figured he was focused on the information that the Sentinels had given him saying vampires enthralled their victims. Mick had told her everything he had overheard at Dr. Patterson's home. She could tell he was concerned and a bit jealous. "I think you could use a woman in your life Ben, and then you would be less concerned with mine."

Ben had the decency to flush guiltily. All he had wanted to do was show Beth that he was concerned about her but it had come out wrong.

"I'm sorry Beth but the guy is always around you," he mumbled. "And you're right; I could use a more active social life."

Beth smiled sympathetically at him. She knew he had been hit with a lot in the last few days and clearly his lunch date had not gone well so she took pity on him.

"Mick has a strong protective streak and my curiosity does seem to attract trouble at times," she shrugged. "I have gotten into some serious scrapes at times and Mick has always been there to pull me out. He is an old fashioned kind of guy but that's one of the things I love about him. I promise he won't keep me from doing my job. But other than that you have no say in my personal life Ben," Beth added firmly.

"You are right, I was sticking my nose in where it doesn't belong," Ben admitted. "I am sorry, have a nice evening."

"Good bye, see you tomorrow," Beth said before hurrying out the door. She found Mick waiting in the parking lot and went to the Benz. Sliding into the passenger seat, she leaned over for a kiss. It did not escape her notice that Mick inhaled slightly as their lips parted.

"Was Talbot hassling you?" he enquired, keeping his voice even.

"No, he just stopped to talk to me on the way out. He is jealous of you as well as being afraid for me," Beth told him. "He thinks that you are controlling me."

A chuckle rumbled deep in Mick's chest as he looked at her.

"Clearly Ben Talbot doesn't know you as well as he thinks he does," he replied as he started the car. "I can't even get you to wait in the car."

Beth blushed deeply, remembering the running argument they always had about her desire to be part of the action.

"He came back from his lunch with Carrington in a very bad mood. I think Douglas did not make a good impression." She sat back and became pensive as Mick drove towards the loft. "Do you think that he'll turn the Sentinels down?"

Mick didn't answer right away. He knew that Beth had a good working relationship with Talbot and respected him for the most part. She was not going to like his answer.

"I think that an ambitious man like Talbot will find it difficult to resist the connections this group offers. He knows about vampires now, he can't just wipe that knowledge from his mind and go on about his business," he finally answered. "Just as I can't forget what I've learned about the Sentinels because they are a threat to us. I am inclined to believe he will accept their offer, even if he doesn't buy into their whole philosophy."

"Then we will be enemies," Beth sighed. "I'll definitely need a new job now."

Mick reached out and took her hand, squeezing her fingers gently.

"We will be at crossed purposes but that doesn't mean we have to be at war," he said. "We know the group exists and that means a lot. If they remain watchers and not hunters then we may be able to co-exist. If not, we will have no choice but to fight back. For us it is all about survival."

Beth nodded, biting her lower lip. This was no different than when Dean Foster had threatened Mick's secret. She knew vampires had only one way to protect themselves and it wasn't the politically correct way. Justice for them was often brutal.

"Could we talk to Ben….you know, explain our side of this? The Sentinels have only given him one side of the story. We could set him straight," Beth suggested hopefully. "Maybe he would back off and keep your secret."

"If we try that, then the Sentinels will learn that we know about them. Ben will most likely tell them. We cannot afford to lose the advantage we have, even to set Talbot straight," Mick explained. "I'm sorry Beth; there is no way to tie this up neatly and cleanly. Ben Talbot will choose his side and no matter what, he now knows about vampires."

End chapter.

**I think Mick is onto something. The path seems set for our players, now we need to know what our gang will do next. Thank you for reading.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ghosts of the Past XX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I hate saying that over and over.**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews. I do appreciate the support and it does keep me writing. Reviews are the life blood of a writer and knowing that others are enjoying what you do makes it easier to keep posting.**

Chapter 20

Once again Kira's office in the back of Dusk to Dawn became a meeting place. As she sat behind her desk, Josef prowled the office and Mick and Beth were settled on the couch. Josef paused by the monitors and stared at the couple.

"So our ADA is being pursued rather vigorously, is he? And you think he's leaning their way?" Josef growled.

"He'd be a fool not to," Mick replied. "The bat is out of the bag, so to speak. He can't forget what he's learned so he might as well use it."

"I'm not really worried about Talbot right now; it's what Carrington is plotting that has me concerned. He is only here because of me," Kira said quietly.

"Because of us, my pet," Josef corrected as he went to her and turned her chair to face him. He took her hands in his. "We worked together to destroy that family's fortune, it wasn't just you. He wants revenge on both of us but he just doesn't have the nerve to show up in my offices."

"Kira, we will deal with Carrington and make sure that it doesn't bring the Sentinels down on our heads. They aren't looking for war with us…..at least not yet. And MacIntosh made it clear that the organization doesn't completely trust the Carrington family. I think that gives us room to operate and keep the balance," Mick spoke up. "We just have to make sure that we are responding to an attack on us and not that we are the aggressors."

"So how do we do that?" Kira asked.

"We goad Carrington into making the first move. I am sure it won't take much to set him off," Mick grinned.

"That sounds like you will be trying to control a volcano, my friend," Kira warned.

"We've successfully manipulated Carringtons before my girl," Josef reminded her. "I think we can all handle this boy. He's all ready proved he doesn't think his actions through to the end."

"I suggest we bring Claudia and her crew in on our plan once we are ready to take action," Mick commented.

"Good idea," Josef agreed. "They'll come in handy."

"One thought though," Beth chimed in. "We don't know how many people the Sentinels have in LA; it can't be just Dr. Patterson. Ben was told that there were specialists who get their hands dirty. How do we discover how many are here in our city right now?" she asked.

"She always asks the smart questions," Josef grinned. "You are right Beth, we don't know for sure. Ryder and Logan have been trying to trace Patterson and the late Judge Lowell's contacts. They are compiling a list. Those photos the journalist took in Denver have helped them trace some of the Sentinels major players and from that they are cross referencing names that touch several of those people," Josef told her. "It is taking time to go through all those records."

"Maybe we need for me to take that trip to see Kelley personally," Mick suggested. His plan to talk to the former journalist had been delayed with all that had been going on.

"I could go, he might be more open to talk to another former reporter," Beth offered.

"And how would you explain the time off to Talbot?" Mick inquired. "We are trying not to make him suspicious."

"I have some personal days coming," Beth declared.

"No Beth, we have to be very careful," Mick said taking one of her hands in his. "I don't doubt that you could connect with him but we need to be careful around this group."

"I hate when you're right," she pouted. "I just want to do something to help."

"You do help Beth," Kira assured her. "You have no idea what you have done to help the community."

"And we do appreciate it Blondie," Josef added. "You are our ears on Talbot and you are fearless in defending us. We owe you a huge debt."

Blushing, Beth looked to Mick for confirmation of the other vampire's words. He nodded and kissed her forehead.

"When I go, I won't be gone long," he told her. "And right now may not be the right time to leave town. As long as Carrington is in town, he's a loose cannon and he's expressed an interest in you."

"I told Ben you had a strong protective streak," she replied. "He has no idea how long you've been watching over me."

"Don't be too sure about that," Mick said as he squeezed her fingers lightly and then released them. He pinched the bridge of his nose and looked guilty. "Talbot knows you were abducted as a child and since he knows what I am, he's likely to have put two and two together. That knowledge will not sit well with him; he'll never understand how my feelings for you changed as you grew up. This will only confirm to him how amoral vampires are."

Beth's face crumpled sadly.

"I've only made matters worse," she sighed.

"It doesn't matter Beth, Talbot has all ready made up his mind," Kira said gently. "He told me he was friends with Josh from college. He's been jealous of Mick from the start so this only cements his feelings. You would never be able to change his mind."

"The ADA will make his choice and we can't control that," Josef stated firmly. "We should not waste any more time and energy on him at this time. First we need to deal with Carrington and then we can focus on the Sentinels and their newest recruit."

"All right, so how do we prod Dougie into making the first move?" Kira asked, looking up at her sire.

"I think that our plan begins with you, my pet," Josef said as he stood beside her. "You are our best way to force his hand."

Kira smiled, her fangs peeking but below her upper lip. She was ready to be proactive about this troublesome relative.

"I like that idea," she purred. "Shall I invite him over to a family dinner?"

"Very funny my girl," Josef chuckled. "But slow down a bit, he has to be the one making the first move. I think we need to bait the trap with something Douglas wants….something family related."

"My emerald earrings," Kira agreed. "They belonged to Tyler's grandmother and he gave them to me for my birthday the year we married. He said they matched my eyes. Adele demanded that I return them but I refused."

"Will Douglas recognize them?" Beth asked. "We could provide the media a photo of you wearing them."

"Oh he will recognize them; Adele made a huge fuss when I refused to return them. That is bound to be included in the family legend and there was a portrait of me wearing them that may still exist."

Josef looked a bit guilty for his suggestion, knowing those earrings were Kira's pride and joy. They were the only concrete tie to her human husband, the only thing she had stood up for when her domineering mother-in-law had tried to force her to give them back.

"I wish we had another way to lure him in," he said regretfully. "I don't want to risk your jewels but we have to force him to come after us."

"I am okay with it Josef," Kira assured him. "He will never get his hands on them, I promise you," she added as she smiled up at him through silvered eyes. "Douglas cannot hurt me, I will not allow it. So enlighten me….what plan do you have to put my earrings in the news? Is there a party that I'm unaware of?"

Josef smiled smugly and pulled her up out of her chair. His arms went around her waist and held her close.

"Actually…..I have the perfect venue to introduce the media to the Carrington emeralds. Hearst College is holding their fall sports kickoff ball. Since I built their sports center, I am on their guest list. It will be a perfect photo-op…after all I am very photogenic," Josef declared with a grin.

"You are indeed my darling," Kira laughed hugging him tightly in return. She leaned up to kiss his cheek. "It is an excellent plan."

Beth smiled as she watched the two older vampires hold each other. She could not understand how anyone could think that vampires were incapable of feeling love. The Sentinels were woefully uninformed to believe that any of the "creatures" as they called them were unfeeling monsters. If they had seen how Mick treated her and cared for her welfare they would know they were wrong.

"Are Beth and I included in this shindig or do we need to crash the party?" Mick asked in amusement.

"Oh you two are invited," Josef replied. "We will need all our eyes to watch the guests since Dr. Patterson is invited. It is possible that he will bring his out of town guests and the photo of the earrings may not be necessary. The more of us to keep an eye on them the better, we don't want Dougie boy thinking he can just grab them at the ball."

"I see your point," Mick approved. "That will definitely make it worth putting on a tux."

"You are so handsome in a tux," Beth sighed batting her eyes at Mick.

"Beth, we need to go dress shopping," Kira said in delight.

"Why am I not surprised?" Josef laughed. "So we have a plan."

"And it's a good one," Mick nodded. "If we put these two lovely ladies in fancy dresses, those men will be very distracted. We can move freely and maybe get close enough to eavesdrop on an important conversation. Perhaps we can learn who some of their other members are."

"I will be pleased to help distract those men," Kira promised. "We will make sure the Sentinels notice us and I'll give Douglas a very clear look at my emeralds. He will not be able to resist making some type of move to recover them."

End chapter.

**We have a plan to make Douglas do something stupid. Plus I love writing dress up events. Thank you for reading.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ghosts of the Past XXI**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I do play with it as often as I wish.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, they make my day. It is time to see if Ben makes a decision.**

Chapter 21

Once more Ben Talbot parked his car in Dr. Charles Patterson's driveway, the day after his lunch with Douglas. The doctor had called, requesting this evening meeting and Ben was aware that he was expected to give his answer tonight. With his stomach jumping nervously, he went to the door to ring the bell. Again the door was answered by the doctor personally.

"Welcome Ben, I'm sorry I didn't wait for you to call us. After talking to young Carrington, I felt it was vital that you and I speak alone," Charles said ushering him inside.

This time the doctor led him away from the formal living room to a more intimate, cozy den.

"I realize you need an answer and I wouldn't have made you wait too long with my choice," Ben replied as he took a seat in one of two wing backed chairs flanking a fireplace. "It's just such a big decision for me to make."

"I realize that son," Charles said kindly as he sat in the other chair. "Let me tell you something personal that may help you reach that decision. I was a lot like you when I was first contacted by the Sentinels. I had graduated medical school, was happily married and was doing well in my surgical residency. There was talk that I could have my choice of hospital postings once I was done. I had a younger sister who was in her first year at UCLA and I got a call from my parents one day…Tess had not returned from a party over the weekend. They said she had left the party with some guy and no one had seen them since. Three days later their bodies were found…..drained of blood and their throats torn open."

"Vampires? I thought they cleaned up their messes?" Ben said in confusion.

"From what I learned later, this creature was what they call a rogue. That's a feral vampire who doesn't have a sire to teach him how to behave. Tess' death convinced me that I needed to be a Sentinel. And what I learned later, was that Mick St. John disposed of that rogue. It's rather disquieting to know that my sister's vengeance came about thanks to another vampire," Patterson told him. "St. John has been an enigma to me ever since."

"I understand that," Ben nodded. "I don't like the man but I've seen him deal with humans as if he really cares for them and not just how he behaves with Beth."

"All that does not negate the fact that he is a vampire and not human. When he is forced to choose…I assure you that he will side with his blood sucking brothers and sisters. We need people like you to stand against these creatures. We may not be waging war on them presently but we must keep track of them. Humanity needs us," Charles stated quietly.

Ben considered Patterson's words seriously. The doctor made some very good points, ones that Ben had been thinking of himself. He had joined the DA's office instead of taking the offers from several high end law firms because he wanted to provide justice for those who were wronged. The Sentinels seemed as if they were the ultimate organization to fight for human rights. He could advance his own career and be able to protect humanity from a powerful threat.

"Charles, let me just say how very honored I am to know your organization wants me as a member. The opportunities the Sentinels can offer intrigues me and I am not opposed to your goals," Ben said slowly. He paused, knowing his next words would set his life on a whole new path. "While I'm not convinced that everything the vampires do is a threat to humans, I do see the need to keep an eye on them. I understand how creatures like them have the potential to harm us and our way of life. I do believe I would very much like to join the Sentinels," he finished, letting out a long breath. He had done it…..he was committed.

Charles rose and took a step over to Ben, extending his hand.

"Welcome son, I assure you that you will not regret this choice," he said as Ben shook his hand. "We will do great things together."

"I hope so," Ben agreed, feeling a sense of relief for having finally taken a side. "I will enjoy working with you but I'm afraid I find Douglas a bit more rabid than I'm comfortable with."

Charles left him to go to the bar. He poured two glasses of scotch and returned to Ben. He handed him a glass.

"Douglas Carrington is a special case. His family has a long history with the Sentinels and vampires. The Carringtons have been an asset to our organization but young Douglas tends to let his personal vendetta get the upper hand. Our leadership does not approve of hot headedness and he will be controlled," Charles assured him. "Please do not concern yourself with him."

"I'd rather not spend very much time with him," Ben admitted as he savored the expensive liquor.

"I'm sure he and Kelvin will be returning to Sacramento very soon. They will be pleased to know you have joined our ranks. And this Friday you can experience how our group operates. We have an invitation to Hearst College's fall sports kickoff bash."

"And Josef Kostan built their new sports arena. Emma Monaghan killed Dominic Michaels that night. It was just after that I received the copy of the List," Ben said thoughtfully. "You do expect Kostan to attend, don't you?"

"I'm sure he will attend and so will several other prominent vampires," Charles nodded. "You will learn a lot in one night, I promise you."

*ML*

Friday night brought a glittering gathering of academics, select students and athletes and many moneyed boosters to Hearst College to kick off the fall sports season. The Sarah Whitley Memorial Sports Arena was filled with lights, music and food. Beth entered the facility on Mick's arm, her deep purple gown swirling around her legs as they crossed the floor. Mick's eyes had lit up when he has seen her in all her glory, the scoop necked dress had small cap sleeves and showed off her curves. Her hair was gathered to one side and lay in a long curled ponytail over one shoulder. Delicate gold dangles hung from her ears and a simple gold chain was around her neck. As usual, Mick wore his customary black on black and Beth couldn't help noticing how many of the women in the room followed their progress through the crowd. She smiled in pleasure to be on the arm of one of the most handsome men in the room.

Josef and Kira had not yet arrived but Mick knew how Josef loved making an entrance. The couple did notice that Dr. Patterson was there with Carrington and MacIntosh. Beth expressed her dismay that Ben Talbot was also with them because it confirmed to her that he had made his choice. Mick agreed with her and steered her away from the foursome.

"Let's stay off their radar for now, let Josef have the fun of provoking our targets," he advised. "Let's dance."

Happily agreeing, Beth let Mick sweep her into his arms in a much closer embrace than the last time they had danced in this hall. Memories of what had begun that night mingled with thoughts of how far they had come in their relationship and that warmed Beth as they danced. She had never been happier than right now.

Twenty minutes later they were sipping champagne when a murmur ran through the crowd around them and Josef could be seen escorting Kira through the party goers. Kostan was impressive as always in an Armani tux and snow white shirt but it was his companion that was creating the stir. Kira was breathtaking in a deep green strapless dress with a ruche bodice and a full skirt that flared out from her hips. The sides of her chin length hair were drawn up above her ears, held there with gold combs showing off the only jewelry that she wore.

And the earrings were indeed the cause of the murmurs surrounding their move through the crowd. Dime sized emerald studs in a gold setting had inch long teardrop stones dangling from them. The size of the gems, along with the hammered gold settings were a simple design but were exquisitely crafted. The lights reflected the rich depth of green in the emeralds. Beth understood what Tyler Carrington had meant when he said they matched Kira's eyes, both were lovely.

"Well if that doesn't catch Douglas' attention then nothing will," Beth murmured to Mick. "Those earrings are gorgeous and they have to be worth a fortune."

"Oh they have caught his attention all right," Mick responded as he kept his attention on the four men across the room. He could see the shocked look on Carrington's face and the restraining hand that Kelvin MacIntosh put on his shoulder. "No doubt about it, he recognizes the jewelry."

Josef and Kira came to a stop beside them and the older vampire gave them a cheeky grin.

"Can you believe this? I build this magnificent building at great cost and do people notice that I am even present here? No…..everyone is staring at Kira. I feel very slighted," he sighed.

"And that was your intention all along," Beth reminded him with a giggle. "I am sure that the men are all envious of you for having such a beautiful woman on your arm."

"Not to mention they are all sure to think that you were the one who bought those jewels," Mick added. "Right now they envy your woman and your wealth."

"I hadn't thought of it that way," Josef said smiling brightly. "I like that."

"Of course you do," Kira chuckled. "And I don't care what everyone else thinks…..as long as the right person notices the earrings. That will make this whole charade worth it."

"Are you saying that you don't like the attention?" Josef asked in surprise.

"You know me better Josef, I like my club, not these big parties," she said quietly. "I rarely wear these earrings because they cause a stir. I told Tyler that they were too showy but he was so proud to give them to me that I couldn't say no. And after he was gone I couldn't give them up."

"Well you have accomplished your goal," Mick assured her. "Mr. Douglas Carrington has noticed them and he definitely has recognized them. He hasn't taken his eyes off you since you walked into the room. I have the feeling you will be exchanging words with him before this evening is over."

End chapter.

**So Ben has made his choice and now we have baited the trap. How well do you think Douglas will be at keeping his hands off Kira's earrings? I think the party is about to get lively. Thank you for reading.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ghosts of the Past XXII**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. It is my thought that it belongs to all of us who still love it.**

**Thank you for the lovely comments. The muse has been cranky lately and real life has not been kind to my writing time. Thanks for hanging around for this chapter.**

Chapter 22

Kira let her gaze slowly scan the crowd until her eyes connected with Douglas. Keeping her expression neutral, she shook her head slightly, making the green stones in her ears dance.

"You, my pet, are a terrible tease," Josef admonished and brought her hand to his lips. "We need some champagne." He motioned for a waiter, who hurried over with a full tray. Josef selected two flutes while Mick and Beth exchanged their empty glasses for fresh ones.

"You love showing Kira off and you know it," Mick told Josef.

"Of course I do," Josef laughed. "I do have excellent taste in women."

A small sigh escaped Kira as Beth giggled.

"I think it would be very interesting to push Carrington's buttons," Mick suggested. "Kira, would you care to dance?" he asked holding out his hand.

"I would love to," Kira smiled and accepted his hand. As they moved out onto the dance floor to a waltz, Josef shot a side long look at Beth with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. She was watching the couple while holding Mick's glass along with her own.

"You're not jealous Blondie?" he enquired as the pair moved past them in an easy embrace.

"No, I'm not jealous of Kira. But Josef…..doesn't it bother you to see Kira in Mick's arms? After all, they have a history from long before I was born," Beth teased, enjoying turning the tables on the old vamp.

"Let's not get snippy young lady. Kira helped Mick when he needed it and I set that up. I am very secure in my position in Kira's heart," Josef said smugly. "And you are correct not to worry about Mick, he's fangs over heels crazy about you."

"Nicely stated Josef," Beth laughed. "Kira and Mick are close friends but their past is in the past for good," she added more seriously. "I know how much Kira loves you." She then shifted her gaze to Carrington whose eyes were locked on the couple on the dance floor. "Are we playing with fire, dangling those earrings in front of Carrington like this? He looks ready to pop a blood vessel."

"Now that is a pleasant thought," Josef smirked. "It would solve all our problems if he stroked out right here."

Mick and Kira glided near the group of Sentinels, ignoring the men but giving Douglas a clear view of the earrings. As the song ended, the pair returned to their waiting partners.

"I think your dance made its point. Carrington is itching to come after you and take those earrings," Beth observed as she handed Mick his champagne.

"Bring him on," Kira growled softly before taking a sip of her drink. It might not be the blood that she desired at that moment but the cool liquid felt good sliding down her throat and the bubbles tickled her nose. She was anxious to have this whole thing over. "I'd love a confrontation with him."

"Down girl," Josef commented. "Remember we are in a public place, hold your fangs in."

"I have no intention of tearing his throat out here," Kira promised. "But I do think I'd enjoy letting him make a fool of himself in public," she grinned.

"You are wicked my girl," Josef approved, kissing her quickly.

*ML*

Across the dance floor, the four Sentinels kept their attention centered on the vampires. Kelvin maintained his grip on Douglas' shoulder. He shook him sharply to get his attention.

"Calm down Douglas, we do not need a scene here," he said quietly. "You cannot confront that creature here at the party."

"Those are my family's emeralds she's wearing Kelvin. It is positive proof that she is Kirsten and a vampire. Adele had written in her journal how Kirsten refused to return them after Tyler's death. They are worth a fortune," Douglas hissed.

"Why would Kira need to return those earrings?" Ben asked mildly. Personally he was enjoying the agitation Carrington was experiencing. "If her husband gave them to her, aren't they hers?"

"They belong to the family, not that low bred tramp," Douglas said angrily, keeping his voice low. "They should have been returned to the family after she was widowed."

"Careful, your snobbery is showing Dougie," Ben said lightly. "If Tyler married her and gave her those jewels, which are spectacular by the way, then he clearly did not see Kirsten as some gold digging creature. If you go off on her here, you risk exposing our organization because of your personal grudge. A measure of patience would be wise at this time."

"That is so easy to say in your place Talbot. This is not your family who has been wronged," Douglas snarled.

"But he is still giving you very good advice," Patterson approved as he stepped between Douglas and his view of the vampires. "We know she has the earrings so relax, they aren't going anywhere. And I'm sure Kira wore them only to get under your skin since you confronted her in her own club."

"Right now the vamps only believe that you are seeking them out with a family feud but if you keep up your vendetta, you risk exposing the whole Sentinel membership," Kelvin scolded. "Grow up Douglas; our leadership will not be pleased with your actions."

"Our leadership…..as you put it, is supposed to be looking for ways to eliminate these creatures. It is time we stop "watching" and take some proactive measures. Is it not our aim to save the world from these predators?" Douglas demanded. He stared angrily at Charles and Kelvin. "Are we always going to sit back and let them do as they wish as long as they clean up after themselves?"

Both men looked a bit guilty at his words. It was true that the organization was slow to take action against the vampires and many in their ranks disagreed with the slow progress they were making to destroy them.

"Yes, it is indeed part of our purpose to save the world but we are not actively at war with them yet. Any premature action to destroy them before we have the means to do it safely would only draw the vamps out of the shadows and bring about great loss of human life. An ancient injury against one family is not a primary motivation for the organization to move and you know it. We are not here to right one financial wrong for you. Until we know how to remove this threat to humanity completely…we wait. You knew our agenda when you joined us Douglas and you agreed to abide by our rules," Kelvin said strongly. "Your attitude is why your family isn't trusted."

"I am completely loyal and you know it," Douglas said hotly. He flushed guiltily as his voice had risen and checked to see if anyone else was listening to them. Fortunately the music was able to mask most of their conversation from other people's ears. "Our leadership knows that and should recognize how much my family has done for it. Now excuse me…..I'm going to use the restroom…..alone." He stalked off in a huff.

"Kelvin, you really need to get him back to Sacramento. The longer he is here the more likely it is he'll cause a scene we can't hide," Charles warned.

"Douglas is a bit intense but he will not expose the Sentinels. He needs us and what we can do for him. Douglas inherited his position in this organization and in his father's company so he has never accomplished anything on his own. He takes great pride in his Sentinel membership," Kelvin explained.

"That may be but he's treading on dangerous ground with this family vendetta," Charles stated. "He needs to take some time to cool off. Right now being in the same city as Kostan and Starling is ill advised."

"I was thinking of visiting his father in Palm Springs when I left here so perhaps I can convince him to come with me," Kelvin suggested. "After all he may want to inform his dad about the earrings."

"I think that is an excellent idea," Charles agreed.

"You know…..given how enhanced the vampire's senses are, Douglas is not making a smart decision if he thinks he can go after them alone," Ben commented. "At least, not this soon after accusing Kira in her own club of being a vampire. They will be expecting him to do something foolish."

"Very true Ben," Charles agreed. "Any plan for revenge will take great planning. We know Kostan is old and smart and he's all ready on alert."

"Then I would suggest that Kelvin point that fact out to Douglas. Persuade him to see that the vampires are expecting him to react and he should leave town immediately. It is better to make them wait and wonder what his next move will be," Ben stated calmly.

Kelvin smiled broadly as Charles nodded his approval. Patterson raised his drink in a salute as he looked at MacIntosh.

"I knew Ben would be an asset to our group. I like the way you think son," Charles said proudly. "You need to express that fact to Douglas, it would be wise to wait," he added to Kelvin.

"Yes but I think it would make a greater impression if Ben were to be the one to explain it. His ability to argue a case should get through that hard head of young Carrington," Kelvin replied.

"I doubt he'll listen to me," Ben protested. He did not want any more to do with Carrington than necessary. The disappointment in Charles' eyes changed his mind. "Okay…..I will try to make him see reason."

"Thank you," Charles responded.

They saw Douglas heading back their way but when he noticed the three men watching him, he changed course and headed to the bar.

"He may be difficult though," Ben sighed and headed after the man.

Douglas was taking a large swallow of his whiskey as Ben neared him. After a second swallow he set the empty glass down and moved towards where the vampires had gathered.

"Douglas…..wait a moment," Ben called out as he increased his pace. Carrington paused and waited for Ben to join him.

"Did Kelvin and Charles assign you to babysit me?" he sneered. "I will speak to Kira tonight and you cannot stop me. I will not tolerate a thief to keep my family's property and then flaunt it in my face."

End chapter.

**I think fireworks will be going off soon unless Ben can soothe some ruffled feathers. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
